Some Things Are Meant To Be Broken
by zigyy553
Summary: Naruto wanted a break from ANBU missions, so Tsunade offered him a one. It was a mission, but a vacation. All he had to do was sign and accept. Too bad he didn't read the fine print. What the hell was 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? NaruTonks
1. Welcome to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter, I only own ALL of my OCs, original jutsu, sword tech., and spells. (Also plots that are original and made by me.)

I'm sorry guys!!! It appears I'm turning into Zagger the Bloody Angel. It seems that I also have ADD…

Anyways, this is the first chapter of…

Some Things Are Meant to Be Broken

**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AURTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!!!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Tsunade was sorting through papers on her desk. They had accumulated over her years of procrastinating them, preferring to go out and drink sake and gamble away the money she earned.

With sigh she set down the mission requests as she leaned back in her chair. The busty women's genjutsu had weakened over the years, revealing more wrinkles that were once hidden under it, but most of her genjutsu prevailed over the weakening of itself.

And how might you ask why the genjutsu was weakening?

All because the secret of Kyuubi got out three years ago.

Ever since then, every one had turned cold on Naruto, even his closest friends. She put him in the ANBU, mainly because ANBU pretty much consumed the person's life, leaving little room for the civilian populace to see them.

Naruto was known as 'Kitsune' among his fellow ANBU, and was a major part of their fighting force. Once you sent him into the fray, everyone is basically dead.

Her train of thought ended when Naruto bursted into her office, the chuunin guards unconscious at the doorway.

He pulled off his mask, set it down on her desk, and flopped on the couch in front of her. "Baa-chan, your guard sucks."

Not even fazed by the insult, Tsunade looked at his mask. "What d'oyou want gaki?"

"Simple, a break. A vacation. A getaway from all these ANBU missions and the village."

Tossing the idea around in her head, Tsunade suddenly remembered a mission request. That was a mission, but offered a LONG escape from the village. But, while she didn't want to do this…he kinda needed to socialize more.

"Naruto, I've got just the mission for you…"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

2 weeks later

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Naruto sighed as he stepped off the train that took him from platform 9 and ¾. So, here he was now, in the middle of summer vacation, in front of some giant, hairy man that went by the name of 'Hagrid'.

"'ello! You must be Naruto, 'am I right?" asked the giant, with a beaming smile on his face.

"Hai."

"Um, 'orry, but…I on't speak 'apanese."

"Oh, right. Sorry. I said yes, I'm Naruto, Uzumaki, Naruto."

With a smile on his bearded face, Hargid turned for the castle, and said "Welcome, 'o England, Mr. Uzumaki. I'll be 'aking ya to ol' Dumbledore."

And then the black haired giant and the blonde haired shinobi, who hefted his sack onto his shoulder, headed for the giant castle in the distance.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Professor? I brough' the 'uest. But the ol' lad seems a bit confused 'bout where he is."

And old man with a long white bearded turned and faced away from the odd red bird that he was petting, to Hagris and Naruto. "Why thank you Hagrid. If you could, could you tend to Fluffy, he's been whimpering lately, and I don't know what's wrong with him."

"O' course,'eadmaster." And then Hagrid excused himself from the office filled with trinkets, and went down to the dungeons.

Naruto turned his gaze from the door to the Headmaster he was supposed to be working with for the next 9 years.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he motioned for Naruto to take a seat. The man did so. "So, should I call Naruto, or Professor Uzumaki?"

"Naruto is fine. I've been meaning to ask you this for a while, why did you ask for a representative from the Elemental Countries?"

"Multiple reasons. The main reasons, one of which I'll say later, was that I wanted to make a bond between the shinobi and the wizards and witches."

"I see…so, tell me, what's is this place and what's been going around with it? There's something in the air that's just pulling with my senses." Naruto asked, leaning back into his chair.

"Ah, yes, I've been waiting for you to ask that. Well, this place is called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it's one of the best magical schools out there. It has been around since the time of Merlin, made by the four Hogwarts founders, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw (I'm probably going to spell the first names wrong…), Salazar Slytherin, and Helga Hufflepuff. We've been known for making excellent Aurors, dark wizards, Ministers of Magic, and our loss of our Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers ever since I turned down a person for the job. The reason I also wanted you to come here is to teach the students other things, such as your profession, and close-range fighting."

"…I see. Well then, I'll agree, just don't make the defense guy."

Albus laughed as he heard that. "We recently had the teacher for that class, Remus Lupin, a werewolf, resign because after word got out that he was a werewolf, a dark creature that isn't accepted very well on the light side, because he didn't want to cause trouble or me."

Naruto grinned a Cheshire cat grin that made his eyes closed as he said, "Sounds like an honorable man. If he respects you that much, I think I'll give this a go."

Albus smiled at the young man, stood up and offered an old hand to him. "Welcome to the staff, Professor Uzumaki of Close-range and Wandless Sorcery."

"Glad to be aboard, Professor Dumbledore, glad to be aboard." Naruto said, taking the wizard's hand.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hogwarts train

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hermione looked up from behind the Daily Prophet as she looked at Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She set the paper down next to her as she rested her chin on her hands. They were heading for Hogwarts for their fourth year right now, and were already in their robes, seeing as they were close to Hogwarts now. "Hey, guys, have you heard?"

Ron lifted his head up from it's resting place in his palm as he averted his attention to the Muggle-born in front of him, as did Harry. "Heard what?" came the voices of both the black and red heads.

"That there's going to be a new teacher. One for close-range dueling and wandless magic."

Now THAT caught Harry's interest. "Wandless magic? Why would Dumbledore get someone to do that? I mean of course it would be helpful if we can't use our wands, but what are the chances of that?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she looked at him. "wandless magic is probably one of the most important skills we'll ever learn, Harry! What if we're attacked and we don't have our wan? We use Wandless magic. Anyways, let's go, the train is almost there."

The castle's illuminated the night as it grew ever closer…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Students from all years filed into the Great Hall as they sat at their tables, chatting to old friends and new as the sorting hat began it's song as the new 1st years walked into the hall, nervousness and fear etched upon their faces, though some held a calm look, others arrogant ones.

A blonde teacher made sure to teach the arrogant ones a lesson.

Minerva McGonagal, Assistant Headmistress and Head of the Gryiffindor House stepped up top the front of the hall, with a hat and stool in one hand, and a list of all the first years in another.

Placing the stool down with the hat on top of it, a tear in the hat seemed to open up as it began it's song and the hall became silent…

_A thousand years or more ago,_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from the wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenvlaw, from glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen,_

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream_

_They hatched daring plan,_

_To educate young sorcerers,_

_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders_

_Formed their own House, For each _

_Did value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

_Prized beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_Most worthy of admission;_

_For power-hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition_

_While still alive they did divide_

_Their favorites from the throng,_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

_When they were dead and gone?_

_Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

_He whipped me off his head_

_The founders put some brains in me_

_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_

_I've never yet been wrong,_

_I'll have a look inside your mind_

_And tell where you belong!_

The Great Hall erupted into cheers as McGonagal called the names of the first years, had them sorted, explained Filches rules, which the Weasley twins ignored, and left the stage to Dumbledore.

He stood up from his golden chair as he cleared his throat. "Hello again, students, old faces and knew. Another year passed, and one is just staring for some of you. Now, before we get down and jiggy with the main events, I would like to introdu-"

Dumbledore was cut off when the charm on the roof, making it look like the night sky over bove, made a loud boom of thunder, and a crack of lightning before a red streak of magic hit it in it's center, returning it to a past night sky.

Mad-eye Moody limped out of the shadows as he wobbled over to Dumbledore, his magical eye darting each and every way, before he finally reached him.

"Alastor, my old friend!"

"Albus. You might wanna fix that roof. Damn spell could wear off anytime."

At the Gryffindor table, between Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Ron's mouth was open as Harry stared on in confusion.

Hermione voiced her and Harry's thoughts when she asked, "Ronald, who is that man?"

Ron slowly turned to Hermione as his jaw was still slack. "T-t-that's Mad-Eye M-Moody! One of the greatest Aurors ever!"

As Dumbledore showed Alastor his seat, he once again cleared his throat before saying, "As I was saying, I would like to introduce out new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Alastor Moody, and our new close-range fighting and wandless magic, Naruto Uzuzmaki. Professor Uzumaki's class is optional, and wandless teaching is available to all years, but close range fighting is only for third years and above. And, now…we feast."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

After the feast was completed and all of the food went away, Dumbledore conjured two other tables, and a podium that appeared out of nowhere with something on it with a cloth draped over it.

Dumbledore walked over to the podium as ran his hand on it, with a look of thinking on his wrinkled face. "Today is a memorable day. Today, we, Hogwarts, has been chosen to host the Triwizard Tournament with Durmstrang and Beuxabatons!" shouted Albus as he suddenly pointed his finger at the entrance to the Great Hall.

(Just imagine where Durmstrang and the wonderful ladies walked in.)

"Now that everyone is assembled, I would thoroughly enjoy revealing…"Albus took a pause before grapping the cloth, retching it away from the podium, to reveal…a worn stone goblet. "THE GOBLET OF FIRE!" Dumbledore shouted as the inside of the goblet became ignited in blue flames. "Minister, Ludo…" (Said men walk out of shadows) "If you would explain…"said Albus.

Stepping forward, Ludo Bagaman said, "The Triwizard Tournament is a contest of skills between three schools, all competing in three tasks. In order to compete, you must write your name on a piece of paper, along with your school, and place it in the goblet. The Goblet chooses one name from each school, and that name becomes that school's champion. The champion with the most points at the end of the tournament, wins."

Then, Fudge stepped forward. "But due to the death toll in this tournament, no one under the age of 17 may compete."

Naturally, this caused uproar from the ones under 17. The noised was quieted when Dumbledore took the stage again. "This is absolute, and I'll be drawing an age line repelling all those under the age of 17 from entering their names in the cup." Taking a bow, Dumbledore rose and said with his arms spread wide…

"LET THE NEW YEAR BEGIN!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A/N: this has been bugging me, so I'm getting rid pf the idea. I might update it a little more…

But it depends.

Any who…

**EXTRMEMLY IMPORTANT: BELOW!**

Should I add a bit of Bleach to this?

Yes: Zanpakto for Naruto, and a sneak peek at Jared and Regal (Path of a Dead Man and Last Order) abilities. But, Regal shall be a good guy, and appear later in the story, Jared will be evil and appear later, after Regal.

No: The story will continue as planned, no changes.


	2. Blizzeta Wood

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter, but I own the things I said in the 1st chapters disclaimer.

Poll standing:

5 yes Cries

13 no Cries more

**EXTREMELY IMPORTANAT AUTHROR'S NOTE AT THE END!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A group of 33 kids all sat chatting in a classroom on the fourth floor, as they waited for the new teacher, Naruto, to enter the classroom. The students were made up of about 8 Ravenclaw, 3 Hufflepuff, 14 Slytherins, and 8 Gryffindor.

Among the Gryffindors were the Golden Trio, Neville Longbottom, the Weasley twins and their friend Lee Jordan, and Dean Thomas.

The Ravenclaw had Luna Lovegood and Cho Chang and several other students from that house.

Hufflepuff had Cedric Diggory, who believed that if was chosen as the Hogwarts champion, he would need more than just high level spells and his wand.

The Sytherin had Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, Pansy, Marcus Flint, Blaise, and several others from the Slytherin house that held a student position of power.

Suddenly, all the chatting stopped when the room began frosting over, and ice began freezing over the desks. Then, an eerie came from nowhere. "You call yourselves wizards and witches? You don't know anything, do you all?"

Students began fearing the voice when a figure walked down the balcony that was built into the classroom and led to the teacher's office. His blonde hair that had 2 locks falling infront of his ears moved slightly as he lazily walked down the stairs.

Then, he disappeared, only to reappear in front of Malfoy, stare at him, disappear again, and appear in front of the classroom desk. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, or Professor Naruto to you. In my class I have three rules." He said before walking over to the board and picking up a piece of chalk, examining it.

"Look at him, he's staring at the chalk like a buffoon. He's no smarter than that hairy oaf Hagrid." Said Malfoy to Crabbe, who snickered before a piece of chalk hit him in the forehead and the same with Draco.

"Rule 1: No speaking unless I give you permission, asked a question, or if you raise your hand. Rule 2: No magic, at all, in this class. Rule 3:…Gimme your all. For today, we'll be heading out to the Quidditch field, that's what it's called…, right?" asked Naruto, looking at Harry.

"Yes sir."

"Ah good…well then, grab your books and anything else you need, and go down to the field, I'll be waiting for you there." Naruto said, before opening the window and jumping out, causing a bit of panic to rise among the students.

"He just jumped 4 floors!"

"He's gotta be dead!"

Rushing over to the window, Hermione saw something astonishing, Naruto was dashing in the direction of the Quidditch field, perfectly fine. "H-he's alive! And he's running for the field!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Naruto stood patiently in the middle of the Quidditch field, waiting patiently for the class to arrive.

When the first of his students arrived, which were all three Hufflepuffs, he told them to stand on his left together, and plan a strategy for defeating a wizard. Then when the rest of the students arrived, he told the Slytherin to get into groups of three and one of two, the Gryffindor to get into groups of 4, and the Ravenclaw into groups of 4.

Naruto took a look at each one of the groups, which had all developed a strategy, (All except for the Golden trio and Neville) for defeating a wizard. "Now that everyone is here," Naruto said, glaring at the Golden Trio, "We can begin. I told you all to come up with a plan to develop a plan for defeating a wizard, correct?"

The students nodded their heads.

"Now, you all will test your strategy on me, in the order that you arrived." Naruto finished, looking at the Hufflepuffs, Cedric, Maria, and Craig.

Hesitation swept across the faces of everyone there, not including Naruto of course, as they heard what their teacher said. They were supposed to fight him with their strategy?!

"Don't worry about injuring me," Naruto said, jerking his thumb at himself. "I doubt even one of you will hit me…and one word of advice." He said before he blurred out of existence.

"In close-range fighting, never give your opponent the chance to attack." Naruto said, before planting a hay maker to Cedric's stomach, sending him flying back, rolling across the field, and crashing into he stands. No doubt a couple bones were broken.

A couple minutes later, Craig and Maria were out cold, broken bones just like Diggory. And Naruto wasn't even scratched. Turning to the other students, he said, "Slytherin's, you're up."

(10 minutes later)

"Ravenclaw."

(4 minutes later)

"Gryyfindor group 1." Naruto said, facing Fred, George, Lee, and Dean.

Fred and George didn't waste any time putting their plan into action. Conjuring up a couple of flaming butterflies, Fred sent them flying at Naruto, who fainted past each and everyone, before one got behind him and exploded.

The students gasped at that, well, the easily shocked and scared ones that is, before George shouted to Dean.

"Dean, you're up!"

"Agumenti!" shouted Dean as a burst of water came gushing out of his wand and impacted against something in the smoke caused by the exploding butterflies.

"Lee!"

"Diffindo!" came Lee's voice as a red streak of magic shot out of his wand and ran at the smoke, and the sound of something separating echoed through the field.

Students held their breath as they waited for the smoke to clear. When it did….

It revealed a poor, destroyed log.

Confusion ripped through the group as they thought, _'But he was just right there!' _before a voice shouted through the quidditch field.

"Protego!" shouted Dean, pointing his wand right over Fred's shoulder, as a shield of magic appeared behind the Weasley, protecting him from an oncoming kick from Naruto.

"Good..." said Naruto as he turned in mid-air. "But there's a way past every defense." He finished as he delivered a heel drop to Fred's head, knocking him out.

Rushing forward once he hit the ground, Naruto rushed at George, who Lee and Dean were to left and right of him. The three of them pointed their wands at him as he zigzagged toward them.

Leaping into the air, Naruto pulled out five practice shuriken and hurled them at the group. Watching the three scatter to get away from the wooden shuriken, Naruto barely even touched the ground before running at Dean, catching him by surprise, and appearing behind him, and chopping him at the neck.

"2 down, 2 to go." Naruto said, making two clones without seals and sending them after Lee and Jordan

The students that were watching were shocked. First, a teacher that they thought magic would crush, was beating them easily! Also, when they were sure he had been injured, it was just a log…

And where did the log come from?!

And now, there were two more of him that appeared out of nowhere!

The clones didn't waste any time. They just took Lee and George out.

Letting his clones walk next to him, Naruto called out the next three groups.

"Slytherins!" he shouted.

(2 minutes Later)

"And last but not least…Gryffindor group 2." Naruto said, looking at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

All the students (who had already gone…well, every one else HAD gone…) besides the Golden Trio just watched as their teacher just took off two wrist bands he had been wearing, and let them fall to the ground creating two small craters.

Student's jaws drop

"I get the feeling that I'm going to have to go slightly more serious on you three…" Naruto said as he took a loose stance, arms at his side.

Then, McGonagal came scurrying across the field. "Professor Uzumaki!"

Naruto turned to her.

"The Headmaster is calling for you." she said, gesturing to the entrance of the castle.

"Right then…" Naruto said, putting his fingers in a half seal, and teleporting to the head master's office.

And jaws dropped to the floor.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Naruto appeared with a puff of smoke in Dumbledore's office, brining the man from his thoughts, and his attention to the blonde.

"Ah, Professor…I do believe you're wondering why I've called you here." said Dumbledore, offering Naruto a seat.

Sitting down, the blonde just stared at the headmaster.

"It has come to my attention that you don't have a wand. Is this true?" the elderly wizard asked.

"Yep. Why?"

"Well, you can't very well be a wizard without a wand, can you?" Dumbledore told Naruto with a smile.

"But I though I taught wandless magic and close range combat?" the blonde said, tilting his head to the side, locks falling over his eyes slightly.

"You do, but you'll need a wand in the wizarding community. Now, if you'll just grab onto this vase over here…" Dumbledore suggested, walking over to the vase.

Grabbing hold of it, Dumbledore just mumbled a spell, and Naruto felt a pull from his legs and the room just started distorting. It was spinning around him like water, the pull climbing up his body.

Until he came to a rude awakening outside Ollivander's wand shop.

"Here we are. Ollivander's wands…best in the world. Mr. Ollivander knows you're coming, so I'll leave the vase in you're care. Just place it on the counter when you get in there. Here are a few galleons…oh yes, just grab onto the vase when you're done." said Dumbledore before apparating to lord knows where.

Naruto just stared dumbly where the old man was before. Standing up, Naruto just stared at the vase before entering the shop.

The vase was still there.

And Naruto didn't know how to apparate or make a portkey…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ollivander was organizing wands in the back of his shop, when he heard his door opening and bell ringing.

Naruto was just looking from object to object in the shop, rubbing one of the galleons in his pocket. There were a ton of things here that he had never seen before in the elemental countries. There were paintings of famous wizards and instruments that he'd never seen before hung on the wall. (I know his shop isn't really like that…)

Picking up a book that was on a book shelf, he opened the way he normally did, before finding that when reading, that pages didn't make any sense, and that numbers were going down…

Then he realized he was reading it backwards.

"Can I help you?" came the voice of an old man, standing behind the counter.

Turning to the man, Naruto just said, "Dumbledore told I would be coming."

"Ah yes! Mr. Uzumaki! Please come here!" said the man, gesturing to come up to the counter. When Naruto came closer, the old man said, "I am Mr. Ollivander, the wand maker. Dumbledore told me you came to get a wand?"

"Yes…"

"Right then, well, follow me." said Ollivander, leading Naruto to a shelf, where his fingers started skimming across the wand boxes, before resting on a particular one.

Pulling out the box, Ollivander opened it to reveal an ice blue wand, handle being crafted in the shape cracks, like in a glacier.

"9 and a half inch Blizzeta wood. Its core is a scale from an Alaskian Whitewing…" the elder man said, gently handing the wand to Naruto, who pointed it down the isle, and focused his power to the tip.

All of the sudden, a jet of blue shot of his wand and bolted down the isle, before exploding and freezing half of the isle.

All the while Naruto was grinning like an idiot.

"I'll take it!" he said, handing it back to Ollivander, who placed it back in the box, before walking to the counter again.

"It certainly seems to accept you…" Ollivander whispered as Naruto paid for the wand, took it out of it's box, and placing it in his pocket before walking back outside.

And noticed the vase wasn't there.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A/N: Well, 'M done with this chapter.

Be happy. This got out a lot later than I wanted, but oh well, hope you enjoyed your Christmas gift.

**EXTREMELY IMPORANT NOTICE BELOW!!!**

People seem confused If I mean like, giving Naruto the zanpaktou, he'll get the whole shinigami stuff and crap.

Zanpaktou for Naruto DOES NOT mean he'll get shinigami powers. And in truth, it's not really a zanpakou at all. It's going to be a sentient. He'll have the blade and stuff, but NOT the shinigami powers. Okay?

You can still change your vote.


	3. A Nice Snake

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.

And let the heads roll…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**REVIEW**

"Ohh…shit." Said Naruto, as he stood outside Ollivander's, staring at the place that he left the vase.

"How was he supposed to get back? Naruto didn't know ANYTHING magical, except a bit of history behind it. He was in deep doodoo if he didn't find a way back…

Looking around, he immediately took notice of a giant white building, that seemed crooked to him, and began to walk towards. Maybe this was their form of Hokage Tower.

When he finally arrived at the giant building and went inside, he was expecting something else than what he saw. He was expecting people to be running around with documents, and a roof that actually was there.

Not a bunch of short people and witches and wizards leaving with pouches of what seemed money. And definitely not mine carts spiraling above his head and people getting off at vaults. (I know that the goblins have them underground, but don't you think my idea is cooler?) Naruto could also feel a rumbling beneath his feet, meaning that they probably had some of the same things beneath him.

"Can I help the blonde sir?" said one of the short 'things' as it stared up at him, it's long nose pointing upward.

"Uhh…yeah. You know Dumbledore?" Naruto said dumbly.

"Yes sir." Replied the thing.

"Well, I'm one of the professors at his school and I'm kinda knew to the whole wizard thing, since I'm a ninja. You know how to get back?"

"This is a bank sir, not a portkey vault."

It was this conversation that caught the passing ear of one Lucius Malfoy.

Walking over to the shorter blonde, who was watching the goblin leave, he tapped his shoulder. "You work at Hogwarts?" Lucius said in an interested tone. Seeing the blonde nod, he held out his hand. "Lucius Malfoy. I work at the Ministry of Magic."

Naruto looked at the outstretched hand before shaking it, "Uzumaki Naruto. You're Draco's father, correct?"

Smirking slightly, Lucius nodded, before speaking again. "So, you need to get back to Hogwarts, Mr. Naruto?"

"Mr. Uzumaki. Japanese tradition, last name comes first. And yes, can you get me back there?"

Lucius paused monetarily, before nodding his head and beckoning him to follow. When they left the building, Lucius said, "Grab my arm and don't let go. We're going to apparate to Hogsmeade, and from there you can walk."

Suddenly, Naruto felt a pulling at his legs as the room began to morph, turning into an ooze looking thing before changing and returning, but as night and dark streets lit up by small lights. Houses stood on the sides of the street as their feet touched ground, and Naruto's eyes adjusted.

"Welcome to Hogsmeade. Hogwarts is right over there." Lucius said, walking towards the castle looming in the distance.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Dumbledore sat in his office, looking over some papers when the door opened and in walked Lucius Malfoy and Naruto.

"Ah, Lucius. Thank you for returning my teacher, we cant leave his class undone. I was wondering what happened to him when a muggleborn appeared in my office with the vase."

"I'm not your property old man."

"Yes, true. Anyways, can I help you with anything Lucius?" asked the elderly man.

The blonde stayed quiet before looking at Naruto through the corner of his eyes. "No…I was just helping. Naruto, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"I'll do that."

And with that, Lucius left, leaving the other two in the office.

"Naruto, is there anything you wish to ask me?" asked Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.

Naruto was quiet, before asking something the old man didn't expect.

"Why are goblins so ugly?"

The elder man simply stayed quiet before saying, "That…is one of the wizarding world's greatest mysteries.

"Hmm…I see. Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed. G'night Jiji-san".

"Goodnight, Professor Uzumaki."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Report, Lucius." said a snake like voice from the shadows.

Stepping foward the elder Malfoy spoke. "It seems there is a new teacher at Hogwarts. One from a place called the 'elemental countries'. I found out that he doesn't even know many things about magic really, he specializes in close-range fighting and ninjutsu or something."

"Eh? That means that the old bloke is a ninja." said Dolohov to his right.

"He's a teen or somewhere in his twenties."

"Oh."

"Silence. Lucius, I want you to contact Snape about this and tell him to keep tabs on the boy. We don't know what he is capable of, so let us see if he is a threat or not."

"Yes, Dark Lord." said Lucius, before fading into shadows.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Alright brats, sit down and shut up!" shouted Naruto as he stepped into the classroom. The golden trio where looking around the room with a 'are-you-talking-about-us?' look on their faces, Malfoy was sniggering, Crab and Goyle where being dumb, Cedric was being careful to lean on the desk, and other students immdiately shut up.

Grabbing a piece of chalk, Naruto looked at the board, drew a quick picture, and then turned to the class. "Does anyone know what this is?" he asked, pointing to the figure on the board.

Hermione raised her hand, thinking she knew the answer. Naruto called on her. "It's the blood circulatory system of the body."

People then looked back to Naruto, as if expecting to give her praise. Until he said, "Wrong. That is the chakra circulatory system. Of everyone in this whole school, excluding me, Igor has the biggest reserves of chakra."

"Then how much do you have?"

Smirking, Naruto told them, "Meet me in front of the forest in 20 minutes." before poofing into smoke.

"To the forest then?" asked Ron, looking at Harry.

"To the forest."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A/N: I know, short chapter. Really short, but I'm brain dead.


	4. THIS Definately Didn't Happen Before

Disclaimer: If I owned HP or Naruto, I most likely have Sasuke dead and Ron get more respect

Disclaimer: If I owned HP or Naruto, I most likely have Sasuke dead and Ron get more respect.

I'm late once more! Hoorah! (Sarcasm)

Insert Text Here

The students arrived on the outside of the Forbidden Forest to see Naruto waiting for them, arms crossed, eyes closed.

When all of the students arrived, Naruto looked at each one and began explaining his lesson for today. "Alright, who has ANY idea what the chakra circulatory system is?"

No one raised their hand.

"Didn't think so. The chakra circulatory system is basically called the chakra pathways. It's the invisible little streams of chakra that run through every living thing. Who knows what CHAKRA is?"

Still no one raised their hand.

Naruto sighed, before saying, "Chakra is the essence of one of life's forms. It runs through your body, keeping your bodily functions going. If you run out of chakra, or come to a dangerously low amount, there is a chance of dying if the body cannot regenerate it in time. This is known as chakra exhaustion. It's a bitch to have. Believe me, you don't want it. Now, Igor has the most _here_ besides me, and even then he doesn't have much. Does any one know the uses of chakra?"

Draco raised his hand.

"Malfoy?"

"I heard from my father that it's used in techniques that muggles use."

"Yes, but it's also used to enhance, seal, boost, and all sorts of other things. Here's an example…" said Naruto, holding out his hand as a spiraling blue sphere came to life in the center of it. "This is called _Rasengan_, or Spiraling Sphere in English. How much of a punch do you think this thing packs Miss Granger?"

Blinking, Hermione began analyzing the spiraling orb before saying, "Not all that much I think."

Naruto smirked before turning around and slamming it into a nearby tree, turning the bark to splinters and sending it flying through the forest, breaking several other trees along with it. "How about now?"

None of the students said anything, their jaws were open, others were sweating in fear, others were in awe. "Rasengan is Konoha's Yondaime Hokage's original technique. The Hokage is the strongest person in a hidden village. It took him three years to make. It took me three weeks to learn, one week to master. If it did that to the tree, poor thing, imagine what it has done to those I've put on the receiving end."

None of them said a word, just shocked that he had done that to a living target.

Pulling out a bag full of leaves, he gave each student one before telling them to focus on the palm of their hand. "Do you feel anything?"

Still no student raised their hand.

All but one that is.

"Potter?"

Harry looked at the leaf in his hand, simply staring at it, before saying "I feel like something is swirling around in my hand, restlessly, as if it wants out."

Smirking, Naruto said, pacing in front of the students, "What he is feeling is raw chakra, something all of you have in your bodies. Focus harder. Does anyone else feel it?"

This time several more hands came up.

"Now focus on the leaf. Try pushing the chakra up into the leaf, and watch what'll happen." The blonde shinobi said, watching the Slytherin group try.

A startled yelp drew his attention towards the Hufflepuff's group, where Cedric's leaf was floating a foot in the air.

"Not bad, Cedric. It normally takes Academy students doing this for the first time a couple weeks to get it that high. Try lowering it. The lower you try to keep it off your palm, the more control you have. But it's a lot harder. The rest of you, keep trying." Naruto said, looking away from the Hufflepuffs to watch the others.

Noticing no one else could get it for today, Naruto led his class back to the castle, then just let them talk before the class ended, while fiddled with his wand, getting a couple stares in the process.

**Insert Text Here**

Naruto rested his head, as if bored, against his hand as Dumbledore went through his speech about announcing the three champions. Several weeks had passed, and he had a better grasp on his wand, and his students in his wandless 'magic' class were excelling and his close combat group was toughening up.

Naruto turned his eyes towards the goblet when the old man stopped talking and watched as it burned blue, erupting in a pillar of blue flame, before a scorched piece of parchment came out of the goblet, Dumbledore catching it deftly in his hand.

"Viktor Krum!" he shouted, looking towards the Durmstrang section, watching the Quidditch player rise, getting cheers from his friends, before stepping into a room, awaiting the other champions.

The goblet erupted in blue flames once again, before a fancy piece of parchment came down, being caught easily.

"Fleur Delacour!" the headmaster shouted, pointing towards the Beauxbatons section, where the said girl stood, grinning while receiving praise from her peers.

The process repeated, when Dumbledore caught another paper from the goblet and looked proudly at the Hogwarts section while shouting, "Cedric Diggory!"

The said boy gave a triumphant yes, before slapping hands and running into the other room with Fleur and Krum.

Silence had overcome the room as people paid attention to Dumbledore once again. "Now, that the three champions have been select-"

"Hey," Naruto said gaining everyone's attention. "The goblet is doing its thing again."

Watching as the Headmaster turned around, the goblet erupted brighter than before, before releasing 2 pieces of paper, which Naruto appeared with in his hands, next to the goblet, shocking people with his speed.

The boy gave a low whistle, before looking towards Dumbledore. "Looks like we got ourselves five champions sir." He said, before looking towards the Hogwarts section once again, before pointing a Harry. "Harry Potter…please join the other champions." Naruto said, which gained many cries of 'He's underage!' and 'He cheated!'

Either way, they were quickly silenced with a glare from Naruto. "Anyways…Dumbledore, we've got a bit of a problem…" Naruto said, not trying to hide what he was about to say. "I haven't even _touched _that cup of yours, yet it spits out this. Care to explain?" he said, handing over the paper that was left in his hand.

Reaching for it, Dumbledore read it aloud. "Uzumaki Naruto…" it said, on the paper that came from the goblet of fire.

…well this certainly never happened before…

**Insert text here.**

A/N: I'm late. I know. Don't say anything. Anyways, what were your opinions on this little twist?


	5. Lungs

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or HP

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or HP.

**Gobletly.**

Silence, pure silence, over came the entire great hall as Naruto made that statement.

When no one said anything, Naruto said, "I guess I'll just follow the other people then…" he said, sighing. Walking down the steps and into the waiting room, he gained the attention of the champions, excluding Harry.

"Vat eez ze matter?" asked Fleur, stepping towards him. "Do zey vant us back in ze Great Hall?"

The blonde haired ANBU was about to answer until arguing voices came from down the stairs, signaling the arrival of the other teachers.

Several glanced at him, before they interrogated Harry, asking him if he put his name in the goblet, or if he asked an older student to do it for him. He replied no on both questions.

Then, they looked over at Naruto, and Igor asked him, "Vat about you, foreigner? Did you put your name in the goblet?"

Glaring at the former Death Eater, Naruto stated dryly, "I like to think I'm smart enough not to act when I don't understand the situation. So, if I believe such, why would I try something I've never heard o and is known to have killed some people that have tried it?"

That dismissed most of their questions, but Naruto asked one of his own. "Is there anyway for me to get out of this? I don't want any part of this…"

Crouch and Bagman walked down the stairs, right after he said that, Fudge opting to answer his question. "I'm afraid you can't do that, Professor Uzumaki. The goblet of fire creates a binding magical contract that can't be broken unless you die. You have to compete I'm afraid…"

Naruto and Harry both twitched.

"Well that sucks…"

**Gobletly.**

"Run that by me again, Ms. Granger?" asked Naruto as he chilled in his office during one of his free periods, with Hermione talking to him as he leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head and feet on his desk.

"I was wondering if you'd like joining SPEW."

"SPEW?"

"The Societyfor the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. It's an organization that I founded to help get house-elves rights. They're unrepresented in the magical creatures reg-"

"Wait. Hold up. Rewind. You're saying these things, house-elves, don't get any rights and are treated like trash basically?"

Somewhat irritated at the interruption, Hermione nodded.

"What's the entry fee?"

Shock overcame Hermione as she registered that thought. The elder man actually seemed _willing_ to join! She knew that Harry and Ron just joined to shut her up, but he seemed genuinely interested! "It's two sickles!"

"Here's a galleon. I'm in." Naruto knew what it was like living being treated like trash, and he'd be damned if he let anyone, or anything, suffer the same fate!

If only he knew that they liked being servants…

**Gobletly.**

Naruto stood towering above the sitting champions as he stood behind them. _How much longer are we going to have to do this?!_ thought Naruto glaring at the camera.

He thought was answered when two more people entered the photo shoot, by the looks of, two hotshots.

"So these are the Triwizard champions…" said a blonde woman in green dress robes (Who reminded Naruto of some kinda bug). "Well, lets get interviews then! Harry! Deary! Let's go some place a little more private…" she spoke, before dragging Harry off.

When three more reporters came in and dragged Viktor, Fleur, and Cedric away, it left behind our ANBU/teacher and the quiet reporter that came in with the bug lady.

Clearing his throat, he held out his hand. "Fredric Youlgus. I'll be interviewing you today. Since we're the only two in here, let's get going…"

"Huh?"

"All the champions are being interviewed." Fredric said as he pulled out a quill and paper. Charming the quill to write whatever was spoken, he sat down, elbows on his knees, leaning forward. "So…Who are you?"

Sitting down as well, Naruto answered. "Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Or, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. The first was using Japanese traditional pronunciation."

"Right then. Well, where are you from…"

**Gobletly.**

The great hall was a buzz at breakfast, each person reading the daily prophet for the interviews with the champions. Durmstrang read over only Naruto's and Krum's, since there school had a bit of Asian background. Beauxbatons read everyone's. Hogwarts read everyone's as well.

Naruto didn't read crap out that newspaper.

Hermione almost spat out her pumpkin juice on Ron when she read the headline for her teacher and fellow SPEW member.

**Assassin of Hogwarts: A Man of Shadows**

When I was told I had the pleasure of interviewing this year's oldest Triwizard champion, I thought he'd be some stuck up pompous ass, thinking that he thought he'd be able to own everyone and take the cup. I was quite wrong.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is of Japanese descent, hailing from the Elemental Countries, a place hidden from the world as they wished to preserve their traditions and not move along with the world. The blonde haired, blue eyed man looks like he's no older than 23, but is in fact 19, making him the youngest teacher on Hogwarts history.

He teaches wand less magic and close range fighting, which I then questioned him on, since wand less magic wasn't unheard of.

What I found out was damn surprising.

He said, "Before I came here, I was a _shinobi_, or assassin, in my home village, Konoha. Ninja, that's what I was. I was part of the ANBU corps, the best of the best and only have a 21. 3 percent chance of coming back alive from a mission. I was raised a killer."

Which then led me to ask about why he came here.

"As ninja of the village, we take on missions ranging from D-rank, the easiest, to S-rank, suicide missions that people know you won't come home for. Dumbledore issued a mission 9 years in length, as a teaching job here. A-rank. When I accepted it, I found that if I prefer this to my old life, I may remain here as a teacher for as long as I wish, or until I get fired." We shared a chuckle at that.

For full interview, see page 9.

"Whoa…" muttered Harry as he read the article, noticing others that had read the article break out into whispers about the teacher, glancing at him when they spoke.

Dumbledore chuckled at the teacher's table, speaking to his blonde haired friend. "It seems you've become the topic of many conversations, my blonde haired friend."

Naruto rested his head against eh his knuckles as he played a game of cards, obviously not caring.

The old man chuckled.

**Gobletly.**

Tsunade sat in her office, shifting through the mail, before she came to an interesting letter.

Senju Tsunade

Hokage Mansion

Master Bedroom

Konohagakure no Sato

She blinked at the addressing, before she opened it, and pulled out the letter.

_Miss Hokage,_

_We have sent letter to inform you that your ninja, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, has been selected as a Triwizard champion for the Triwizard Tournament. _

_A portkey is enclosed, please us it if you wish to watch the tournament._

_All due respects, _

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _

"Shizune…"

"Yes?"

"Get Jiraiya and tell him he's Hokage until I get back, and that it's an order."

"What?" Shizune asked in confusion.

But she received no answer, as Tsunade touched the portkey and was pulled into Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, Tsunade. It seems you got my message." Dumbledore said. When she nodded dumbly, he said again, "Welcome to Hogwarts."

**Gobletly. Day of the First Task**

The champions were in the 'Champion's Tent' and were awaiting the first task to start. A silencing charm had been placed on the tent, but altered to keep certain sounds out. When Crouch walked into the tent carrying a bad that had puffs of smoke coming out of it, the champions, excluding Naruto, who had been relaxing, stopped pacing and walked towards Crouch.

"Put you hand into the bag, and pull out one of the items within. This will decide how your task will go." Cedric reached in first, and quickly pulled out what seemed to be a small Swedish Short-Snout.

Fleur reached in second, wincing slightly as she pulled out a Common Welsh Green.

Krum reached in after her, pulling out the fiery Chinese Fireball.

Harry gulped as he reached in, wincing also, as he pulled out the Hungarian Horntail, getting a look a sympathy from several of the judges and Crounch, before he turned to Naruto.

"Well Professor Uzumaki, I guess that leaves you with the Asian Lung…" Crouch said as he handed the small serpentine dragon to Naruto.

The other champions had all gone out, and none came back without injuries, leaving only Naruto left. Harry came back the worst.

"And now, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" the cannon fired, signaling the start of his round with the dragon.

Naruto stepped out only to be met with a face full of fireball.

**Gobletly.**

A/N:…I was faster! Yay me!


	6. Articles

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or HP

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or HP.

Well, hope you all are happy. This is make-up for my long absences from this fic.

**Meetings.**

The onlookers of the first task gasped as the Chinese Lung breathed fire on the just emerged teacher/champion. While the Chinese Lung was more calm then the Horntail, it's flames were hotter than the dragon Harry had faced.

Some people that liked the blonde teacher had stood up in worry, among them being the Weasley twins, Luna Lovegood, and several of the teachers. Tsunade just looked bored.

Glancing over at the busty blonde woman, McGonagall glared at her. "Aren't you his family or something?! Shouldn't you be worried?!"

Casting a bored look the witch's way, Tsunade said, "That kid was stabbed through the heart and lung by a fist covered in lightning when he was twelve. He grew them right back, good as new. So, no. I'm not worried."

Shock appeared on McGonagall's face when she heard that.

And Tsunade was right not to be worried when the Lung stopped breathing its fire and looked at the man on its face.

Naruto was crouching on the dragons nose, one hand in his pocket, the other out in a half tiger seal.

All the while looking bored.

Then, he poked the dragon in the eye, before poofing away in a poof of smoke, leaving the great creature out for blood.

When the Lung finally noticed the blonde, he rushed at him, flying at amazing speeds across the arena. Its scales were glowing a bright green, a sign that the Lung was MAD.

Opening its jaw and noticing its prey wasn't going to move, it sped up, getting looks of fear and shock. Fear for the man, shock that he wasn't moving to avoid.

Instead, Naruto lived up to his position as close ranged fighting teacher when he promptly slammed his fist right between the dragon's eyes, and then slamming it into the ground, knocking it thoroughly unconscious.

Walking over to the eggs, he picked up the golden one before walking back into the champions tent.

All in 1 minute 32 seconds.

Silence conquered the crowd, before they erupted into cheers.

**Meetings.**

Naruto had done the second best out of all of them, in terms of points, coming in behind Harry for the boy's use of his flying skills.

Naruto was the last one to leave the tent, and had done a great job of avoiding any reporters who wanted a shot at him. He saw Tsunade in the stands, who waved to him before heading to the castle knowing he'd be tired. Poppy didn't see an injury on him.

When Naruto left the tent, he ran into someone peculiar.

A person with pink hair…

But judging by the height, it wasn't the banshee.

Looking down, he was greeted by a smiling face, who held out her hand to the man.

"Nymphadora Tonks! Call me Tonks, would ya?" she asked, grabbing his hand and shaking it.

"Who?"

"Nymphadora Tonks. I'm one of the aurors assigned here to watch over the tournament! Bloody great show out there, simply amazing. How d'you do that?"

Naruto seemed to pause, staring down at the strange woman before saying. "I slammed my fist into its head."

"Could you teach me how?"

And from there, the two talked as they walked from the arena to the castle.

**Meetings.**

Naruto was grading papers in his office, some time around midday Saturday, when McGonagall walked in, a nervous Harry behind her.

"Can I help you, Professor?" asked Naruto, blinking dumbly. Tsunade had already left to go back to Konoha, but not before wishing good luck and flicking him halfway across the campus.

"Are you going to the Yule Ball?" she asked, eyes watching him like a hawk.

Quirking an eyebrow, Naruto said, "I didn't know I was required to go."

Sighing, the elderly witch said, "It is tradition for the Champions of the Triwizard Tournament to attend, being the first to dance. You do know how to dance, right?"

She received no answer.

"What about dress robes?"

No answer.

"Come with me…honestly, you and Potter…"

**Meetings.**

Naruto banged his head on his desk for what had to be the hundredth time that day. Not only did he have to dress up, something that he hated with a fiery passion, but he had to take a DATE?!

Some people got away with making him dress up. But forcing him to take a date?

Heads started rolling at that point.

Picking up his abused and bruised head from the mahogany desk, he ran through a list of girls he could take.

He came up with zip.

Teacher-student relationships were frowned upon in the world, almost everywhere, so he couldn't really take any girl from the schools to go with him…

So, he found himself wandering the school for a person who he could take that was a good age, looked good, and liked being in his company.

So he decided to do what Potter suggested to him.

"You, me, and Ron can't find dates with people we're cool around. So, let's just go with someone and make it so they understand the situation."

But he threw that idea out when he thought of that one girl he had met, that Tonks girl.

He thought her over a bit, looking at the pros and cons.

The pros heavily outweighed the cons.

She was good looking, smart, an auror, wasn't a student, and was an adult, like he.

So, that was how he currently found himself in front of said auror trying to invite her to the Yule Ball with him, and failing.

While she was clad in her nightgown, not caring one bit it showed off her luxurious curves to the man in front of her.

"Tonks, I was wondering if you could…well…if…"

"Well?"

"Damn, I haven't do this in years…I as wondering you'd like to – you know…"

"No, I don't know."

"Would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me? I need a date, and everyone else either couldn't meet my standards or was frowned upon by society." He said, looking her over.

She was certainly a looker. Shoulder length pink hair and was about a head shorter than him, and had curves all in the right places. And her gown was most certainly not empty in her chest. She wasn't overly thin, and had nice legs…

That the gown barely covered.

Noticing him looking her over, she gave a seductive smirk, before walking sultry up to him, tracing figures with her finger as she purred huskily in his ear, needing to stand on her tip toes to do so, "Like what you see?"

Naruto fainted of blood loss.

Blinking, Tonks said before she pulled him into her little room that she was permitted to have in the castle, and laid him on the couch, setting to make a late night snack.

She made some coffee, two mugs, and pulled out a couple of chocolate frogs, waiting for the blond to wake up.

When he came to, he took in his surroundings, and smelled coffee. Getting up, he looked at the woman who waited for him to wake up. "Thanks…I think."

"Was that for the coffee and snacks or the nose bleed?" she chuckled. Handing him his mug, she asked him, "So you want lil' old me to come with you to the Yule Ball?"

"Plainly, yes. Since it's in like a week, after the conference, the one that had to be moved back, the one for the weighing of the wands or something, I can try to get another date if you can't go."

Tonks took a sip of her coffee, before she said, "Sure, why not." Then, she repeated what she did in the hallway, walking over to Naruto, wrapping her legs around his waist, putting her hands behind his head and said…

"So do I surpass your standards?"

He fainted once more as she laughed. This man was too easy.

**Meetings.**

When Naruto came to, once AGAIN, he glared at the woman who laughed once again. Some time when he fainted, she had moved his legs to his side of the couch, claiming the other as hers. Taking a big swig of his drink, he asked, "Where you from?"

Quirking an eyebrow, she replied, "Why do you want to know?"

"I thought I might get to know the person I'm taking to the Yule Ball."

"Oh…well I'm from Britain, went to school here, got sorted into Hufflepuff…"

The two ended up falling asleep some time around one in the morning, both on the couch, their legs entangled.

Naruto woke up sometime around five in the morning, then smiled softly at the young auror as she rested. She looked so helpless, so defenseless. Different than the one that was awake, the one that always had been ready to spring into action. She thought that he hadn't had noticed, but he did.

Grabbing a piece of paper, he wrote thanks for the coffee, and she could normally find him in his office, great hall, or in the dungeons.

He found Snape as good company.

The Great Hall was where food was.

And his office was like his hang out spot.

Finding a blanket, he laid it over her, before leaving and heading to his office on the fourth floor.

**Meetings.**

Naruto rubbed his temples as he dealt with his students. Since the weighing of the wands was later on today, he decided to give his students a free day, letting them do whatever they pleased.

Unfortunately, that included questioning him.

When one student asked if they could, all other conversations stopped, all listening to see if they could.

Students generally knew about their teachers past, from Dumbledore, being the one with the past most known, to Snape, who you only knew was in Slytherin, damn good at potions, and had a dislike for Potter.

But good hell, you knew more about Snape then Naruto!

Not wanting to betray his word, Naruto mumbled yes.

Then hell broke loose.

Everything became a jumble of noises. You couldn't even tell what they were saying!

"QUIET!!" Naruto shouted, pouring a bit of his chakra into his voice, making sure they heard him. When everyone looked at him wide eyed, he said, "One…at…a time."

Several hands shot into the air.

Naruto picked at random.

"Is it true you were a former Death Eater?"

Looking up, Naruto's eyes landed on Draco Malfoy, who sneered at him. He knew what the Death Eaters were. He had to learn all about the wizarding world's history over the summer.

Pulling the sleeve of his left forearm down, he showed no Dark Mark. "Does it look like it?"

He chose another hand.

"Are you really nineteen?"

"Yep. Next?"

"Have you ever killed someone?"

"Yes, several."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"…No…"

"What do you know about the Biju?"

Naruto choked on his breath there, entering a fit of coughs, before finding the one that spoke.

It was Hermione Granger.

"Excuse me?"

"I read up a bit on the Elemental Countries, and their folklore. There were nine powerful demons, the Biju, that roamed the lands, Each more powerful than the other. The Ichibi, Shukaku of the Sands, the Nibi, the Cat of the Damned, the Sanbi, Shark of Black Waters, Yonbi, Phoenix of the Red Skies, Gobi, Wolf of the Eternal Forests, Rokubi, Weasel of the Mountain, Shichibi, the Badger of the Flaming Earth, Hachibi, Serpent of the Wild, and the strongest of them all, Kyuubi, the Fox of Hell. There were also several references to villages that one or more of the demons influenced."

Naruto began sweating, vowing to find these books and burn them.

"First I looked to was the Ichibi. I found that someone had taken its soul and put it into a boy before he was even born, and when he was, his mother was used as life sacrifice. He's now the leader of his village and his demon was removed by force. He died. He was brought back. Said he was saved from 'his darkness' by the Kyuubi container, who lived a village called Konoha."

Naruto was reaching for his wand.

"I then researched it. Turns out, that boy was just like the Ichibi container, until some where around the age of four. At that age, someone was kind to him. He was shunned before that though, by most people. Not beaten, even though they absolutely hated him, but to beat him, meant they knew he was there and that he was recognized by their hate. To be ignored made him feel like he didn't exist. Twelve years after that, he disappears. What do you know of the Biju?"

"Detention, Granger. My office at nine tonight. But, fifteen points to Gryffindor for paying attention to others culture and getting interested. Another fifteen to keeping at the research. But ten from Gryfinndor for not paying attention to your surroundings. I'll explain later. The Biju are my countries equivalent of a less powerful Voldemort. The equal to him are the Akatsuki, whom we'll cover next semester. Now, what else?" Naruto said, slipping his wand into his pocket, before answering any other questions.

**Meetings.**

Naruto sighed, bored as camera lights flashed around he and the other champions. He grew tired of it quickly, but his prayers were answered when Dumbledore returned, Ollivander following behind him.

"May I introduce Mr. Ollivander?" said Dumbledore, taking his place at the judge's table and talking to the champions. "He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the rest of the tasks. This meeting was prolonged due to political reasons. Now, if we will begin?"

The blond wizard watched the crowd around in the room dissipate towards the sides, spreading out, leaving the champions standing in a line, the only figures in an otherwise empty circle. Then, the old man known as Ollivander stepped into the center, in front of all the champions, his back to the judges.

"Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first, please?" he said, taking her wand as she held it out to him. "Hmmm…." He said.

Twirling it in between his fingers, the wand shot out a number of sparks from its tip, before pulling it closely to his eyes and examining it carefully. "Yes," he said quietly. "Nine and a half inches, inflexible, rosewood and containing the core of a…oh my…"

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he listened to the man. He could tell that all by a glance? Truly amazing…

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a vela." said Fleur. "One of my grandmuzzer's."

Cameras began flashing again, making Naruto growl at the flashes. He couldn't hear the rest of what the elderly man said. Let alone see because of the blasted lights.

The flashes stopped as Cedric came forward, handing Ollivander his wand. "This is one of mine, isn't it?" Ollivander said, obviously with much more enthusiasm. "Hair of a fine male unicorn that nearly killed me after I plucked his tail…twelve and a quarter inches, ash, and pleasantly springy. Fine condition, do you treat it regularly?"

"Polished it just last night." Cedric smiled

He sent out several sliver rings of smoke before handing it back to the Hufflepuff.

Naruto watched as he gave Cedric back his wand. The boy had been doing amazingly well in his class, and had bagged a lot of points for his house because of it. He was a natural at chakra control!

"Krum, if you would?" 

Krum stood, his imposing size stepping towards Ollivander, handing him his wand.

"Ah, Gregorovitch creation, core of dragon heartstring, hornbeam, rather rigid…, thicker than one normally sees, and ten and a quarter inches. _Avis!" _Ollivander said, conjuring up several small birds that then flew out an open window. "Rather good condition."

"Now this leaves Mr. Namikaze…and Mr. Potter." Ollivander said looking towards the two remaining champions that held two of his favorite wands that he ever created. "Mr. Potter, you first…"

Harry gulped as he walked forward, Naruto could tell rather easily the boy was nervous.

"Aah…here we are. Holly, phoenix feather for a core, and eleven inches long. Supple. A good number of strong spells have been used by this one. Darker than normal wood, and a bit thinner than normal, but just a tad…" Ollivander said, his eyes gleaming. Shooting out a fountain of wine, he handed it back to Harry. "Still in perfect condition." He smiled.

"Now, Mr. Namikaze…" Ollivander gestured to come up. People didn't really pay attention to him, as whispers of conversations about Harry had broken out. Naruto stepped up, the others not really noticing him. The champions did though. They knew that they all paid attention to the other and would give that same respect.

"Ah, nine and a half inch, casing is of Blizzeta wood," the wand maker said, examining it closely. Naruto heard some the whispers cease as the man said it. More were dying out, listening to his evaluation. Dumbledore had a gleam in his eyes. "Rigid, amazingly so that it is best used for offensive spells. Core is of an Alaskian Whitewing scale, making it rather cold…" all the whispers had stopped, Naruto noted. And several eyes widened.

"I came across the core when I was looking for snow weed in Antarctica, but encountered a towering male Whitewing, and they are known as some of the oldest, deadliest dragons, Mr. Namikaze. Prone to be violent towards anyone who stepped in their territory." He said. "They also have the known ability of telepathy. Something I experienced first hand during that trip. He told me, 'Take this and use it. You'll be needing it.'. He then bit himself, and threw a bloody scale at me. I grabbed it, then looked back up. He was gone with the blizzard he came in."

Holding it up, he sent out a freezing spell that did a good job on the roof, before handing it back to the blond man. "Still, in perfect condition."

Cameras started flashing again, much to Naruto chagrin, after he got back in line with the champions. They were pulled off by reporters, but Naruto escaped back to his office before one could grabbed him.

Ah, the wonders of the body flicker…

**Meetings.**

Naruto sat quietly in the great hall, the egg infront of him. The egg was the one he got from the first task, and the second was fast approaching. He didn't know what to do with it, and didn't dare to open it after the first time he did. It was around seven, being dinner time was in the wakes and the early eaters as he liked to call them had arrived and were munching away.

Cedric saw this, and dismissed himself from his friends and table, walking up to Naruto.

"Professor Uzumaki?" he said.

Looking up, Naruto asked, "Can I help you Cedric?"

"You're having trouble figuring out the egg, aren't you?"

"Disappointingly so…"

"Try taking it in water." Cedric hinted. "Take it with you when you take a bath or something…Give it a round of the elements per say, you know what I mean?"

Naruto locked his eyes with the Hufflepuff, before smirking and nodding gratefully. "I'll try that." He promised. "Ten points to Hufflepuff for looking out for others. Thank you."

"Also…professor? There's something I think you should see…" Cedric said before pulling the daily prophet from behind him. "It's the evening issue, I thought you might want to take a look at this…" he said before placing the paper down in front of Naruto, the headline big and bold.

**Demons at Hogwarts?**

_By Rita Skeeter_

**Meetings.**

A/N: Hey guys, it's me. Hope your happy with your longer than average chapter. Hope you all are having a great summer.

My head hurts from all the salt water…


	7. One More Demon Joins the List

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, or Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, or Naruto.

Well, yes, I know, I'm mainly focusing on this story because it's the easiest to complete, followed by 'The Entity' and then FPLF, then LO.

So, I hope you all are happy. I have a new one-shot released, called 'Potential of Loss' for Naruto. I think it has a deep meaning. Also, another chapter in Bleach Drabbles has been released.

**Demons Revealed**

**Demons at Hogwarts?**

_By Rita Skeeter_

Rita Skeeter, ace reporter, has some curious news on the Triwizard Tournaments oldest champion. 

Earlier on today, during one his classes, Mr. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze allowed his students to do what they wanted, seeing how he had the Weighing of the Wands ceremony later on that day. One student asked if they could ask him questions, and, not wanting to go back on his word, allowed his students to ask him questions.

And did they.

The first question was asked by young Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, a strong figure in the Ministry of Magic, asked Mr. Namikaze if he was a former Death Eater, one of the one's in service of You-Know-Who. Mr. Namikaze simply lifted up his left forearm and pulled back his shirt, to show no Dark Mark.

He was also asked if he really had killed people, which he said yes to, and if he enjoyed it, where he answered with a solemn no, as if he had killed people he had made friends with.

But the most interesting part of the questioning was done by Hermione Granger, a muggle-born and one of the best witches, grade wise, in Hogwarts. She asked him what he knew of the Biju, nine tailed demons, that the more tails they had, the stronger they were. Miss Granger recited all of the demons, from the One-tailed Shukaku to the Nine-tailed Kyuubi. When she had finished that, she went on to tell about how a couple of the demons influenced a village, and how some of them were even sealed into people. 

The container of the one-tailed Shukaku had been rejected and shunned since birth, but who is now the leader of his village and accepted by everyone. But, he had apparently gotten his demon forcefully removed and died, but had been brought back and said he was saved from his darkness by the Kyuubi container.

The Kyuubi directly influenced Konoha, the village Mr. Namikaze is from, 19 years ago, on October 10, which is also Mr. Namikaze's birthday. On that day, the Kyuubi attacked Konoha and was defeated by their Fourth Hokage, the strongest ninja in the village. But, the fourth died, and so did Kyuubi. And, seeing as how demons can't be killed that easily, but can be sealed, there are some reasons to believe Konoha has a jinchuuriki, a person with one of the demons in them, as a separate soul.

And each of the jinchuuriki have a characteristic of their demon.

The Ichibi jinchuuriki had rings around his eyes, similar to a raccoon, which is what the Ichibi is. The Nibi jinchuuriki was more cat like. The Rokubi jinchuuriki had a black streak across his face horizontally, like a weasel. And the Kyuubi jinchuuriki has whiskers similar to the fox's. Also, Mr. Namikaze has three scars on each of his cheeks. 

That, and his eyes are similar to a fox's. So, many believe that he is the Kyuubi jinchuuriki.

On a side, note, there is apparently a criminal organization that is after the biju, and have nearly caught everyone of them.

Except Kyuubi.

For more details on the Biju and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, see page 13.

Naruto stared at the paper a tad longer before throwing it into the air, pulling out his wand, and mumbling, "_Makaze…"_

The spell shot out of the wand, hitting the paper, and tearing it to shreds in a miniature storm of fire.

Looking up, he glared at the wall, promising that the next time he saw the damned woman, would be the last of her days.

Of course, he said that in his head though.

**Demons Revealed**

Up in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione set the evening issue of the Daily Prophet down between her, Ron, Harry, and Neville. "He's a demon?" she whispered, her eyes disbelieving.

"No, he isn't!" protested Neville, standing up. "It says he contains it! That they're two separate souls!"

"Still mate…" mumbled Ron, staring at the paper. "the demon could break free or something…eat us…"

"Then there's that criminal organization…they might come here and try to get him…" threw in Hermione.

Harry then exploded. "Come on guys! He's been our professor for this long, and hasn't shown any thing demonic! And this is _Rita _bloody_ Skeeter_ here! She always tries to spout lies about others!"

"Harry's right!" Neville second. "She's always twisted and morphed words! We should know better than to listen to her!"

"Wait a second…" Harry mumbled. "How did she even know you said those things Hermione, almost word-for-word? She wasn't in the room, let alone on school grounds…"

Silence over came the group.

**Demons Revealed**

Naruto sat in his office, at nine o'clock, when Hermione stepped through the door.

"I'm here professor." She said, gaining his attention.

Looking boredly towards the doorway, Naruto motioned for her to come in. "You'll be sorting out assignments I have planned for the class. Organize them by rank."

Walking over to a couple of stacks of highly unorganized papers, she began.

"Miss Granger, I said I would explain in detention, correct? Your question?"

"Uh, yes sir."

Taking in a breath, Naruto began speaking once again. "The Biju are giants. I mean GIANTS, in terms of size of I mean. But their souls are what the Akatsuki are after. They already have every single one…except the Kyuubi, because it's either fought them off or managed to elude them. The Akatsuki are a group of ten S-class missing nin, the strongest nin in the world. Known members have been Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigake Kisame, Zetsu of the Grass, Hidan of the Grass, Kakuzu of the Waterfall, Deidara of the Rock, Sasori of the Red Sand, Pein of the Rain, Konan of the Rain, and Uchiha Madara, who goes by the name of Tobi. Former members are Sannin no Orochimaru. Dead members include, Deidara of the Rock, Sasori of the Red Sand, Hidan of the Grass, Kakuzu of the Waterfall, Sannin no Orochimaru, and Zetsu of the Grass, leaving the strongest members alive."

Hermione blinked, she thought all the members had been alive.

"I've killed Zetsu of the Grass, Kakuzu of the Waterfall had more than one heart, and I aided in destroying two. I've fought Deidara of the Rock, Hosigake Kisame, Uchiha Itachi, Zetsu of the Grass, and Kakuzu of the Waterfall. Nearly killed Itachi."

Naruto cleared his throat again. "are you wondering why I'm telling you this? Even though it's A-rank information?"

Hermione simply nodded.

"I was brought here for two reasons. Teach, and protect Potter. By telling you this, you all can prepare. Now, get back to work."

The detention proceeded in silence, until Naruto let Hermione go back to Gryffindor tower around ten. "Miss Granger?"

"Yes professor?"

"You're one of the brightest witches of your generation." Naruto said. "I've always been more practical, preferring to chuck the theory and keep winging it until I got it right. The war is coming, Miss Granger. You and your friends are going to play a central part in it. Your brains will be needed…"

Hermione smiled softly, before bidding Naruto goodnight.

Naruto sighed as he slunk back into his seat. He had hopefully made an ally in the upcoming…

That, or a person that would avoid him at nearly all costs.

Today had been stressful, dealing with all the questioning from the students, and having to deal with Hermione's question.

He turned his thoughts to the Biju.

Voldemort had no qualms about using the Unforgivables, and the Biju may have had near infinite chakra, they still had souls. Avada Kedavra basically meant 'let it destroy the thing', the thing being what ever is was being cast on. If the caster's magic was stronger than the target's magic at the time, the curse would work as it was supposed to, unless some sort of sacrifice or ritual had been done before hand to save the victim. If the target's magic was stronger, than Avada Kedavra just wouldn't work.

So, if the caster wasn't sufficiently competent, it would be completely ineffective.

And Voldemort was clearly stronger than the Biju.

Chakra was the essence of life, the balance between physical ability and spiritual ability. Magic was something other worldly.

So, Naruto had done a bit of experimenting and found some results.

Magic over threw chakra because it didn't need to be precise. It was like dropping London on an ant. The center of London didn't have to land on the ant as long as part of the city did.

With chakra, it was the opposite.

Another way to see was like this.

A man is surrounded by five people, coming at him from all directions. They pound against his defenses until part of it gives. That part that would give would be the weakest part of his defense.

Chakra has the same five people up against he same person. They can only focus on the weak spot, being less effective since the man can turn all his attention in one direction.

See it now?

And if Akatsuki could beat down the Biju, it made them Voldemort's equals.

It was quite a scary thought.

But boredom now ran Naruto's train of thoughts, and he began running over the list of things that he could do this late at night…

Then it hit him.

Go on Hogwarts' roof!

**Demons Revealed**

Naruto flipped casually onto the rook of the castle after walking up its side. It was a cool night, and the wind blew through the Forbidden Forest in a way that made it seem like it was singing.

The sky was empty, save for the stars and the full, glowing moon.

Naruto didn't know why, but he just seemed to enjoy the night and the peace it offered, finding sanctuary in it. The night allowed Naruot to think.

Or it would have if he hadn't heard something in the distance.

"Nani? What was _that_?" the blond said, standing on the roof, looking over at he Forbidden Forest. The sound came again, but this time it was louder, clearer, signifying that it was coming closer.

And Naruto recognized it as a werewolf's howl.

Panic seized Naruto as he ran down the side of the school, heading off towards the sound. If the were wolf broke out of the forest, it could break into the school…

And there was no way in hell was Naruto letting that happen.

He raced faster towards the forest, breaking into the dense expansion of trees and darkness when something tackled him from the side, which was then kicked off him, complements of Naruto.

"WHEN INHELL DID YOU GET BEHIND ME?!" Naruto shouted at the werewolf, an all black one with a grey stripe going down its back. The wolf snarled at the blond, before lunging at him again, claws outstretched, ready to tear and rip him apart.

Naruto danced in the strikes avoiding everyone, until he slammed his fist into the beast's chest, sending him flying into a near by tree.

Shaking his hand, Naruto mumbled, "How can you fuckers have suck strong bones?"

He didn't receive an answer. The beast was back up, and was running at ANBU, then leaped up at him.

The two collapsed in a jumble of limbs and fur, which ended up with Naruto grappling with the black werewolf on top of him, trying to keep the beast from biting off his head.

The werewolf continued trying to bite at him, its jaws snapping. Then, it reeled back, preparing to bite as far as he could, which was when Naruto made his move.

He head butted the werewolf. Chakra reinforced.

The animal let out a whine before getting even madder, realizing that its prey was already out from under him, and was glaring at him from across the clearing they were in.

"Alright you little cock sucker. Let's rumble…"

"NARUTO!"

"Huh? What are you doing?! Get out of-" Naruto didn't finish, as the werewolf latched itself onto his arm with its teeth, sinking its fangs deep into the flesh. Naruto screamed as he began trying to shake off the beast, before pulling out his wand, and leveling it with the werewolf's forehead, whose eyes seemed to change from smug to fearful.

"_Corrumpo transeo destruo."_ Naruto said, venom lacing his words as the spell point blank in the face, blasting it off his arm, and burning into ash, the werewolf writhing in pain all the way.

"Serves the damn bastard right…" Naruto said, as darkness began to claim him.

The last thing he saw was Dumbledore, Kingsley, and Tonks running towards him, as he fell to the ground, arm bleeding from where the werewolf bit him…

**Demons Revealed**

A/N: Ha! Bet you didn't expect that coming!

So, now Naruto's jinchuuriki AND a werewolf! And you get a cookie for figuring out who bit him.

Toodles!


	8. Sunlight in the Moonlight

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or HP

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or HP.

For al those who guessed that Fenrir Greyback was the werewolf, you get cookies.

People who thought it was Remus get slapped.

And the werewolf disease isn't really a disease…it's a curse, so Kyuubi's healing powers can't heal Naruto from this. Also, Naruto being a werewolf serves to piss off a toad and adds some political heat to the mix.

Anyways, on with the chapter.

**Water**

'_Where am I?'_ thought Naruto as he slowly opened his eyes, closing them immediately when the light burned his eyes. _'Hospital Wing no doubt…'_

Utilizing his arms, Naruto began pushing himself up when he heard a yelp and clatter of metal. Slowly opening one eye, Naruto looked over at Poppy, who was looking at him with shock. "What?"

"P-Professor! You shouldn't be moving! Not with the wound you got from Greyback!" she scolded him, pushing him gently back into lying down. "Stay here while I go get he Headmaster! And don't move!" she said, glaring at him, before rushing out of the hospital wing to go get Dumbledore.

"Wound? What wound?" Naruto said as he checked over his body. Only he, Tsunade, and his personal healers (that Tsunade put together) knew the tell tale signs off Kyuubi's healing.

He found it, on his right forearm.

It was a bite wound from the werewolf.

Naruto instantly went back to the reading and studying he had done of the wizarding world's creatures, finding the information about the werewolf.

Much higher than normal strength while in human form, higher temper, more feral, and more animalistic. Werewolves could pass on the curse through a bite wound, and could not be cured, since it was a curse and not something in the blood. More fierce werewolves can leave lycanthropic traits on others if they attack them…

Flopping back against his pillow, Naruto ran a hand through his hair. This was great. Now, he had to deal with Kyuubi and a werewolf…

_Damn straight!_

"WHAT THE HELL?!" shouted Naruto, looking frantically around the room for the source of the voice.

_Up here dumbass._

Naruto only saw roof.

_I meant your head dipshit._

"Who are you?"

_Don't talk out loud. People might think you're crazy. I'm your curse, the werewolf._

'_Say what now?'_

_Sigh. Honestly. I'm your werewolf. Most people don't say anything, and just seal us away, but hey, some of us are nicer…_

'_Aren't you supposed to be like…vicious? Wanting to tear me apart, limb from limb in order to gain your freedom?'_

_You really are a dipshit. The werewolf curse transforms part of your soul into that of a very, very, viscous wolf. So, I can't do that._

'_Go away.'_

_Why?_

'_Because I don't wanna deal with you. Come again later, my head's closed.'_

_Fine, but I'll be back._

"That was weird…"

_You have no idea…_

"GO AWAY ALREADY!"

"Excuse me?"

Looking up, Naruto saw Dumbledore looking at him confused. "Uh…nothing. Sorry. Talking to myself there…"

Smiling gently, the headmaster simply said, "That's quite alright. I tend to do it at times too. But onto a more serious matter…"

"The werewolf thing?"

"Yes…Professor Uzumaki, do you know who you were bit by?"

"No…why would I?"

"You were bit by Fenrir Greyback, one of the most fearsome werewolves there have ever been. He's known to attack children because he wants the werewolf populace to outnumber the wizarding world populace. You killed him, but unfortunately, the Ministry had gotten hold of him long enough to place a spell that tracks him, just before he broke out of their custody. He's killed every auror that came after him. But, now that the spell has come off, the Ministry knows the details about his death. Any person he bites, tends to have more aggressive werewolf sides."

"And what has this got to do with me?" Naruto asked, not getting the drift.

Dumbledore handed Naruto a letter.

_Dear Mr. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, _

_It has come to our attention that you have killed wanted Death Eater Fenrir Greyback in his werewolf form, but not before he bit you, turning you into a Class XXXX magical creature, a werewolf._

_Do to laws in place, you must come to the Ministry of Magic to register your dark gift in two weeks time, after which you will suffer trial to decide your future among the wizarding community._

_On another note, you are also charged with using dark magic, spells that are not tolerated by the Ministry. In your trail, you will also under go questioning about your reach in the Dark Arts._

_Best wishes,_

_Dolores Umbridge_

_Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic_

"Whore." Naruto said as he finished reading the letter.

_I agree._

'_Go away.'_

"Professor, language. The letter arrived just last week, since you've been out of commission for about a week and a half. The registry is in three days." Dumbledore said, waiting for Naruto's reaction.

"Well, what do we do?"

"I've contacted Remus Lupin, a werewolf that was once the DADA teacher last year, to come and help you get used to life as a werewolf. Now, if you would excuse me, I have some very important matters to attend to. Rest up, Professor. You're going to be stared at tomorrow…"

Understatement of the year.

**Water**

It was dinner time in Hogwarts, and thus everyone was gathered in the Great Hall. When everyone was seated, Dumbledore spoke. "As you all know, with the first task completed, the second task approaches. But before that, the Yule ball shall happen within a week's time. I'm also happy to announce the full recovery of Professor Uzumaki from his run in with Fenrir Greyback. His class, by his wishes, has been cancelled for the rest of this week, so you now have an extra free period. Dig in."

Naruto immediately grabbed his food, before polishing it off quickly, turning his gaze onto the people within the Great Hall.

There were stares and murmurs, but that didn't really matter to him, he had dealt with it all at home.

Focusing some chakra to his ears, he listened in on one of the conversations.

"Do you think that Greyback bit him?"

"Yeah, I mean, Professor Uzumaki is a fast healer I've heard, since he jumped off the fourth floor onto the ground in the first week, but he's looking rather pale…"

"But he looks more feral, does that mean the werewolf has more control then?"

"No one said he was a werewolf Julie…" Naruto stopped listening at that point, clutching his right forearm where the scar from Greyback was.

Standing up, Naruto excused himself, retreating to god knows where.

Tonks, along with several other people, watched Naruto leave out of the corner of their eyes, but only she finished up her food and followed him.

When she found him, he was sitting in one of the pews at the Hogwarts church, staring at the stain glass while tracing the scar Greyback had gave him.

"Back in my village, when I was on active duty and was taking missions left and right, I turned to Kami when I needed some time to think or just wanted to be alone. Or when I needed someone to listen, and accept me for my character, not what was sealed in me or what I had to become when I took the lives of others." Naruto laughed hollowly.

"But…I retreated into the ANBU to escape my village and former friends after they betrayed my trust, after they turned their backs on me when I told them the truth of Kyuubi…" He ran a hand through his blond locks as Tonks listened silently to him form the entrance. "People say that those like me are reserved a place in hell, just for what we are, jinchuuriki, power of a human sacrifice. Here, they say the same if you have a dark power, or are a dark wizard."

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…that no matter what happens, I'll still be hated, no matter where I go. If you no longer wish to go with me to the Yule Ball, Tonks, I'll completely understand."

_Whoa…major sob story…_

'_Now is not the time…'_

A hard silence over came the two as Naruto continued to stare up at the stain glass, but stopped tracing the wound. Tonks stared at the shinobi/wizard, before moving to sit down next to him.

"In a way, I somewhat understand. My mother comes from a dark family, even though she's a light witch, and even if you have a slight bit of dark in you, life becomes harder, harder to gain acceptance, harder to please others, harder to do a lot of things. You have to do a multitude of light things just to prove you aren't like the dark…"the metemorphmagus said, watching her hands. "But, things get better, after continuously proving yourself to the right people. I was sorted into Hufflepuff, a house which continuously pushed out light wizards and witches, got accepted into the Auror program and eventually was seen in a good light."

She turned to look at him, and she clasped his bigger hands in hers. "You're accepted by a lot of the students and teachers here for your character, Naruto. No one can deny that. Snape, McGonagall, Longbottom, Potter, Sprout, Dumbledore, and me, along with a lot of others accept you for that." She smiled up at him, matching his hard gaze with her happy one.

He could see no trace of lies. He could see no deception. He could only see care for his well being, and worry over him.

"Thank you…"

**Water**

Naruto walked somewhat anxiously next to Dumbledore as they made their way to the fourth floor, where Naruto had to register himself as a werewolf. The trial was in about an hour, so he had a little bit of time to prepare him self for the onslaught.

"Relax my boy, everything will be fine, I'm sure. Tsunade told me you're good in pressure situations, going along with things as they happen, never missing a beat. You'll do fine." Dumbledore said reassuringly.

The elevator stopped at the fourth floor, at which the two wizards stepped off and walked up to the administration counter.

Looking up from her work, the young witch asked, "Welcome to the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. How may I help you?"

Smiling, Dumbledore said, "We're here to register one of my professors, Professor Uzumaki, as a werewolf."

The witch turned her gaze to Naruto, who was wearing his normal Professor's get up, consisting of a long sleeved black leather over coat with a hood. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbow, showing his scar from Greyback along with several seals. The coat itself had straps, shoulder pads in the leather. He wore a red muscle shirt under that, and a sash was around his waist, his ANBU mask hanging off it. Cargo pants and army boots were the rest.

In all honesty, he looked like belonged in the Auror department, rather than a Professor at Hogwarts.

"Right, just fill out this form, and then you're done." She said, handing him some papers on a clipboard and a quill and ink.

Taking a seat, Naruto began filling out the information.

_Name: Uzumaki, Naruto_

_Age: 19_

_Sex: Male_

_Eye color: Blue_

_Hair Color: Blonde_

_Dark Gift: Werewolf_

_Any Other Magical gifts: None._

_Occupation: Shinobi/Wandless Magic and Close-Range Fighting Professor at Hogwarts_

_Spouse: None_

_Children: None_

_Next of Kin: None_

Naruto blinked when he realized that was virtually it. The rest of the papers were just questions if he wanted anything else, such as insurance and crap like that. But that was all optional.

"Here." He said, handing back the clipboard to the lady.

"Is that all for today?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you for your time." Dumbledore said, taking his leave with Naruto behind him.

"That was it?"

"Yes, basically."

_Damn, though…you'd think that they would have more crap for you to fill out…_

'_You are just gonna talk to me whether I like it or not, aren't you?'_

_Yeah, and I'm friendlier than most werewolves, cause I know I'm stuck with you. So, I might as well make the best of the situation._

'_Ah…'_

Naruto and Dumbledore arrived on the ninth floor, the floor the trial was taking place on, twenty minutes prior to it.

They took to sitting outside the atrium, waiting, when someone called out to them.

"Ah, Headmaster. Naruto. What brings you to the Ministry today?"

Lucius Malfoy stood once again in front of the two as he waited for their response.

"I'm awaiting trail because I used dark magic to kill Fenrir Greyback after he bit me."

A tense silence over came them, that was broken by Dumbledore, saving his friend from the awkward situation. "Ah, the trial is about to start. Naruto, shall we?" He said, gesturing towards the door.

"Yeah. Farewell, Lucius."

"Yes, goodbye."

Lucius watched the two enter the atrium, and he made a mental note to let his master know about this tid-bit of information.

**Water**

Naruto sat in the giant atrium, the members of the Wizengamot seated in front of him as the trial began.

Clearing his throat, Fudge began. "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, you are here because you have been suspected a werewolf. How do you plead?"

Looking lazily up at the Minister, Naruto said, "Guilty."

"You are also charged with casting the Ash Curse, an S-Rank dark spell that the Ministry is notified whenever it is cast. Is this true?"

"Yes."

"Will you under go questioning under the influence of Veritaserum?"

"Sure."

A auror stepped forward, letting three drops of the potion fall into the blonde's mouth.

"What is your full name?" questioned Fudge.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto."

"Age?"

"19."

"Occupation?"

"Shinobi of Konoha."

"I thought you were a professor?"

"A-Rank mission requested by Dumbledore, be a teacher at Hogwarts for nine years, after which if I like it here more than the Shinobi world, I'm welcome to stay." Naruto said, leaning back in the chair.

"The Veritaserum is in order…" Fudge stated, scribbling something down on a piece of paper. "Where were you on the night that Fenrir Greyback attacked?"

"I was first on the Hogwarts' roof, watching the stars when heard the howling from him. I ran down to confront him. We engaged in fighting, but I was distracted and he then bit me. I killed him with the Ash curse."

More scribbling.

"There are laws that prevent werewolves from having a paying job, having children, or taking out loans. Did you know this, Mr. Namikaze?"

"I did, and I royally think they're pieces of bull."

Reporters that were there eagerly soaked that up.

Naruto continued. "There is a potion called the Wolfsbane Potion that allows werewolves to keep their human minds and intelligence while in their werewolf form, letting them control themselves. With that, they were on their way to becoming productive members of society, being able to control themselves, but then you had to take everything away from them, which in turn would make them more desperate. You all basically made the threat of the werewolves remain, whereas it was diminishing before.and unless I'm mistaken, which I'm not, you, Minister and Madam Umbridge passed these laws. It's common knowledge Madam Umbridge has a strong dislike for 'half-breeds' as she calls them."

Naruto paused, letting it all sink in, before continuing. "But…do you think we wanted to be werewolves? To live, knowing that there is a beast that is inside our soul against our will?"

_You're being pretty harsh…_

'_I'm not really talking about you. You've admitted that you're above those other werewolves.'_

"But, you just beat them down…Many great people are werewolves that would be willing to help the ministry, well, before you passed the laws of course, in finding and capturing Death Eaters and would help in fighting Voldemort." He heard collective gasps at the name and saw Dumbledore's twinkling eyes. "But now, Voldemort's Death Eaters will no doubt try to get them on his side. That's my opinion on them."

Silence overcame the atrium as the Wizengamot stared between Fudge, Umbridge, and Naruto. The reporters were writing furiously, and Dumbledore was smiling. Photographers were also going a little crazy.

"We are not here to discuss your opinion on werewolf laws, Mr. Namikaze." Umbridge, said, standing up. "The laws also apply to you, and you must-"

"I don't think you want to due that." Dumbledore said, standing as well. "Mr. Namikaze here is an envoy from the Elemental Countries, and robbing him of his job and life would be great insult to them." His eyes gleamed dangerously. "Enough to make them consider going to war. The Shinobi, from what I understand, are more violent than us, and have abilities we know very little of. They would take very big insult to this. That, and we wouldn't survive and attack from all the nations. They'd kill us and they know it. I know it." He looked at Naruto. "In fact…young Naruto here could probably kill more than half of everyone in this room before getting _tired_."

"Can we hurry up? You can't force the laws on me so get on with the other reason I'm here. You wanted to know how far I reach into the dark arts, right?"

Furious nods.

"Light magic is defensive. Dark magic is offensive. There are very few that are in the wrong category. I'm more offensive than defensive, but I know the essential light spells, such as _protego _and _reducto_. I'm a dark wizard by your standards. A grey wizard by mine. I know dark and light magic. I accept both. The end. Can I go now? I know you can just fill out the rest of the information regarding me Madam Bones."

Without another word, Naruto left the Ministry.

**Water**

Naruto sighed heavenly as he sunk into the warm water of the bath in his room, the egg close, as was his wand.

Today had been stressful, dealing with the Ministry…

Grabbing the egg, he held in front of him, glaring at it.

Then, he blew a Gokakyuu no jutsu at it, the fire doing nothing.

Doton: Doryuu Heki's rocks didn't do anything either.

Neither did lighting or wind.

He decided to duck underwater and open under there.

"_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching, ponder this:_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And recover what we took,_

_But past an hour-the prospect's black, _

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."_

_Well that's ominous…_

'_I completely agree…'_

_What do you think it means?_ Asked the werewolf.

'_Well, it's rather obvious.'_ Naruto replied, looking the egg over, after closing it.

_It is?_

'_Yeah. They can't sing above the ground, which means they're below ground, under it or are underwater. Most likely the later because they didn't sing while those rocks I used where covering it. And they've taken something I'll 'sorely miss', meaning they've taken something precious to me. I have an hour to try and find it and take it back, but if I don't find it in an hour, it's gone.'_

_Oh…I feel stupid._

'_Look underneath, the underneath.'_

_The full moon is in a couple of days…_

'_Three, I know. The day before the Yule Ball.'_

_Do you have the Wolfsbane potion ready?_

'_Yeah.'_

_I'll be able to talk to you during the time as me. You'll feel a little weird during the transformation._

'_I know…I know…'_

**Water**

Naruto sat in his classroom, waiting for the next round of students to show up. He was noticeably paler, reinforcing the rumors that he was a werewolf to the students, as werewolves grew paler as the full moon approached. This was his last class of the day, the one with the golden trio and all the others. The one that was farthest along.

When all of the students were in the class room, Naruto began. "Alright. You all have the basics of chakra control down, so, we're going to begin the first jutsu you should know. _Bushin no Jutsu_, or Clone Technique." Putting his hands in a half ram seal, a bushin appeared next to him.

"This is the basic _bushin_. There are many others, such as the _Kage Bushin, Mizu Bushin, Iwa Bushin, Kiri Bushin, Suna Bushin, _and many more. There are two ways to discern a normal _bushin_ from the special types or the originals. One, they make no sound. Two, they have no shadow. Those are the first, obvious tell tale signs." Naruto the waved his hand through the _bushin_. "Also, they're like mirages. So ya hit them, the attack goes through them. And you then know it's a _bushin_, but its purpose might already be fulfilled by that time. By the end of class, you are going to try and show me a passable one. Get started."

Walking around the classroom, he watched some do better and others do not so good on their attempts to make one. Cedric, Naruto's star in this part of class, got it right first after a couple of tries, and then tried to improve it. Hermione got it right next, due to her control but lack of chakra.

By the end of class, only a handful of students managed to get it right.

"Alright, for those of you that didn't manage to pull one off, I want you to practice tonight, and show me some improvement tomorrow, along with a 7-inch paper on the workings of chakra and its uses on my desk by the end of class tomorrow as well." Naruto instructed, massaging his temples.

Night approached, the sun already setting, Naruto noted, as he grabbed a towel, and the Wolfsbane potion before heading out to the Forbidden Forest.

**Water**

Naruto chugged down the potion after he laid his clothes down in a neat pile in the blearing he was in, leaving him wrapped in only a towel, making him watch as the moonlight crept silently from the other side of the clearing to where he was.

The moon looked down on him, as he felt a stirring somewhere inside him, and then he felt the true meaning of the world _pain._

_It's only for the first time, ok Naruto? Just hold on a little longer, you're almost done…_

Naruto felt like he was going to burst out of his skin any moment. He could feel his bones changing and moving, more coming in and others leaving, as fur grew on his arms, and his back hunched.

Then, it just abruptly stopped. And Naruto felt like he was in his own body.

He began walking forward, towards a pool of water in the clearing to take a better look at himself.

He stood stock still at his reflection.

_Like what I look like?_

His fur was a sunlight yellow with a black stripe going down his back, with other stripes sprouting off it like a cage around his middle, but never meeting on his chest, as if they were ribs never touching. He had a small mane of fur, sprouting off the back of his head like yellow spikes, with black ones falling right next to his eyes, framing an obviously wolfish face, muzzle and all. Fierce, shocking blue eyes stared back at him.

Naruto looked at his claws, seeing nails that looked as if they could cleave flesh from bone. And his muscle physique…

He was buff.

_Well?_

'…_COOL!!'_

_Thought so._

'_You know, I could SO get used to this…'_

Naruto only heard chuckling in his head.

Looking around, Naruto saw everything in greater detail, even greater than his already enhanced senses while in his human form. Finding a big tree, Naruto pondered for a moment.

'_Should I climb this?'_

_Go ahead. _

'_But it's not very dog-like…'_

_Wolf-like. And no one cares. The only witness is Mother._

'_Mother?'_

_Werewolves come from the Moon, and gain our life from it. She is our Mother._

'_Oh.'_

Placing his claws on both sides of the tree, Naruto clenched into it, and hurled himself up.

Dear God he was strong…

Naruto felt like he was flying as he slowed from the initial jump, but grabbed onto the tree once again and climbed.

**Water**

A good amount of the teachers stood at windows that faced the Forbidden Forest as they waited for the sound they were waiting to hear.

Students, those that cared and those that didn't were also crowded around windows facing the Forbidden Forest, waiting to see if the rumors were true.

Dumbledore stood at the window in his office, Fawkes on shoulder as they waited to here Naruto sing.

Then, a figure emerged in the moonlight, with one arm hanging onto the top of one of the trees in the forest, the other dangling. Its feet were placed against the tree, propping it up as it stared at the moon.

Then, the sound they all had been waiting for rang out in the silence of the night.

**Water**

Naruto stared at the full moon, watching it as it watched him. Then, he did what his kind were known for.

He howled, long and hard.

**Water**

A/N: I'm currently, as you all are noticing, focusing on this fic, trying to get it completed. Anyways, hope you all are satisfied.


	9. Snowlike Temptations

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or HP

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or HP.

I'm working on making Naruto's werewolf form on Photoshop, so I'll try having it up on my profile before soon.

**Temptation**

Bodies cloaked in black robes flickered out of the shadows in the manor, their masks a glow by the firelight in the room. It was the dead of night, and a raspy sound came from a ornate chair, turned to face the firelight with its back to the people.

"Ah…my friends, if you are still worthy of calling you scum that…do you all know why I summoned you here this night?" the raspy voice said from the chair.

Silence was his answer.

"None know…not even you, Lucius? Crabbe? Macnair? What do you think Silas?"

"Uh…to assign missions?"

"Correct…it would seem that at least some of my inner circle have brains…Lucius, continue leaking false information to those fools in the Ministry, Macnair, continue to negotiate with the giants, Wormtail, feed Nagini, Silas, you and James will launch a raid, show them the Death Eaters are still strong, launch it on Hogwarts, but only make it a warning to Dumbledore…when things get hairy, get out….I need all my Death Eaters alive for the war…" the voice said. "Lucius! What is the word about the new teacher?"

"Yes my lord. The boy was bit by Greyback about two weeks ago, but it resulted in Greyback's death. By the Ministry's standards, he's a Dark wizard, but by his a Grey. The boy is nineteen, killed, and has some kind of relationship with demons. He says that they're the equal of a less powerful, but only slightly, you. There's a group called Akatsuki that is apparently your equal he says."

"Nothing is my equal…" it said, anger lacing its words.

"Of course my lord..." Lucius said, bowing. "There is also circulation of rumors that he is the jinchuuriki for one of them."

"Meaning blondie?" asked James, staring boredly at the Malfoy.

"Meaning that he might contain one of the demons and control it." He snapped.

The voice began breathing heavily again, causing it to become the center of attention. "Lucius, get more info on him. when he proves that he would be an asset to us, approach him and invite him into my company…but if he proves a danger…eliminate him."

"Silas, James…remember that Crouch is Moody under polyjuice. I expect him alive next time I see him James…keep him in line Silas…" the voice rasped out again before the Death Eaters all left the room

(A/N: Let's get something straight. James and Silas are **comedy relief. **They won't be turning into some mando influential OC or something. They're there for laughs.)

**Temptations**

Naruto groaned and clutched his head as he woke up in the clearing where he had transformed. Finding his clothes and putting them on, he began making his way through the forest, towards the castle.

When he arrived, he pushed chakra into his feet, and walked up the side of the castle towards the headmaster's office.

"Good God, my head hurts…" Naruto mumbled after arriving below the window.

_Kinda an after-effect of the first transformation. Your brain is adapting to mine, meaning you'll kinda have two different minds, four consciences per say. My right and wrong and your right and wrong._

'_Ah…ok. Remind me to hurt you next time I can.'_

"Naruto? Can I help you?" said Dumbledore, staring down at Naruto with his head out of the window.

"Huh? Oh, Headmaster. The Yule Ball is tonight, right?" asked Naruto, looking up at the old man.

"Yes, that's right."

"Ok, just confirming." He said, cutting off the chakra to his feet, falling three floors, before air flipping into his open office window.

"Ok…now what do I do…I have about 8 hours until the Yule Ball begins, so what do I do until then?" Naruto mumbled looking around. "I have no classes to teach today…Snape does, Tonks is on guard duty, so what does that leave me…" Naruto began thinking.

_Torture the first years?_

'_Tempting.'_

_Freeze over the lake and go ice skating?_

'_More tempting…'_

_Hang Malfoy up by his underwear during the middle of the Yule Ball without getting noticed?_

'_That's in the Yule Ball, but remind me to do that, I'll forget.'_

_Uh…ogle?_

'…_Do I look like Jiraiya?'_

_Who?_

'_My pervert of a sensei. Check my memories later.'_

_K. Um…Look up what might be in the lake in the library?_

'_I'll do that later. What about going to see what McGonagall picked as dress robes?'_

_That, we should do. We can't go in there looking like fools._

'_I 100 percent agree.'_

And thus, the blonde and his inner werewolf made their way to the Transfiguration class, thinking that the elder lady had no class.

Arriving at the Deputy Headmistress' class, he walked in, but stood in the doorway, being quiet as McGonagall taught her lesson, but nodded in recognition when she looked at him.

"…and then it's rather simple. Now, try to turn the snuff box into a bird. Who would like to try first?" McGonagall asked as she looked around the room of third years, noticing very few hands.

"How about you Professor?" McGonagall asked, looking at Naruto with amusement shining in her eyes.

Blinking dumbly, Naruto gathered himself, walking towards the front of the class towards the waiting teacher, who handed him a snuff box.

"Turn the snuff box into a bird, if you would Professor…" she said once again.

Pulling out his wand, Naruto pointed it at the snuff box, before focusing on turning it into a bird.

But instead, he got a red salamander.

"Crap…" Naruto said as the salamander looked around the room, before looking up at Naruto. Blinking, he stuck out its tongue before jumping into one of Naruto's pockets, hiding from view.

Giggles went around the room as Naruto looked sheepishly back up at McGonagall, who's eyes were slightly surprised.

"Professor…turning things into salamanders is much harder than a bird…well done." She said, addressing him before turning to the class that had gone silent after hearing what she said. "Now, seeing as class is almost over, I'll dismiss you early. I have to speak with the Professor…"

Students filed out of the classroom, chattering all the way as McGonagall motioned towards her office.

Taking a seat in the woman's office, Naruto went straight to the point. "I wanna know what my dress robes look like."

Quirking an eyebrow, she summoned his robes for the ball later on that night.

The robes were more eastern in design. Chinese if Naruto knew correctly. It reminded him of a traditional wushu uniform. The collar stopped a couple centimeters below his chin. A pure white base color, where the seams were, a golden lace covered, as if an outline of the person's body. It was the same with the pants. The cuffs were black and made the shape of small waves and had small, white spirals were buttons would be.

Naruto nodded, before looking up at McGonagall, who was looking somewhat smug. "How'd you know it get my acceptance?"

"You're a shinobi, so I'd figure that you'd like something that you can move freely in. Normal dress robes for men are typically hard to move in." she said smiling.

Smirking, Naruto folded the clothes, tucking them under his arm. "Well then, thank you." And then he walked out, heading to his office, but changed his mind halfway, heading to the kitchen's for a quick bite.

Casting _tempus_, a spell that showed what time it was, Naruto saw he had about a good 5 hours after the full course meal the elves gave him. Poofing to his office, he placed his robes on his desk before his werewolf spoke.

_So what now?_

'_We do the lake studying thing.'_

_K. Just wanting to know what we're doing._

Naruto arrived in the library, noting only a few students were in it, while he walked over to the magical creatures section, pulling out _Aquatic Beasts: The Ones Under the Water_ by Theux Cristgale, _Man-Eating Plants And Other Notable Flora _by Jenisis Hubert, and _Water's Flora and Fauna_ by the same author. Placing them on an empty table, he walked into the restricted section, after talking to Madam Pince, and pulled out a book he had put back before he left the last time he was here, _Shadows Beyond the Dark: The Shunned Arts_, whose author was unknown.

Taking a seat, he summoned up three shadow clones to do the studying on the aquatic books while he got to reading the other one, turning to the spell glossary, it being a book on teaching spells.

_The Delictum curse is a curse which mangles the body of the target, morphing it and breaking it in ways that aren't naturally possible, which in such has earned it the name of 'Cruciatus Jr.', since the damage can be repaired, while the Cruciatus curse puts the target in immeasurable amounts of pain, and can, in some cases, turn the target's mind to mush. No wave or flick required to execute. Incantation is 'Regillus Delictum' Translated it means 'Scene of the Crime'. Can be blocked through the use of Protego. In order to cast, the user must at least be able to see the target, and have an unpleasant memory as the trigger, the more unpleasant, the stronger the spell is. Magic must flow through the wand, pulled back before reaching the tip, and then shot out at the time of the incantation. _

Staring at the spell a bit longer, Naruto shrugged and made another clone, who he sent out to the Forbidden Forest to practice the spell on a couple of giant bugs that inhabited it. Putting the book back, he dispelled the clones one at a time and put the books back. A quick _tempus_ showed him that he only had about an hour left.

_God…I never knew teaching took up this much time…_

'_Me neither…'_

**Temptation**

Naruto stood waiting outside the Great Hall, whose doors were closed, since the ball didn't start until 7. He had been waiting for about thirty minutes, seeing as he knew women, no matter who they were or how tomboyish they were, took time to pamper themselves for things that they knew were important and that they needed to look good for.

He was leaning up against one of the pillars outside the hall when a couple of the students began coming down. He received a couple of stares, but entered a conversation with the other champions.

"So, Professor, who's your date?" asked Harry, pushing his glasses up while looking up at the tall blonde.

"Yes, I too am interested to know ze date of ze oldest Triwizard champion." Said Fleur, in her pale blue dress.

"An auror, Nymphadora Tonks. You know her cousin, Harry. Her mother was a Black." Naruto said, hinting at Sirius. Naruto knew all about Harry's past endeavor's at Hogwarts, from year one to now.

"Black? As in de Noble an' Most Ancient House of Black?" inquired Krum, speaking up for the first time.

Nodding, Naruto casted another quick _tempus_, and informed the other champions to go get their dates, they were supposed to walk in soon.

Naruto watched the stairs for Tonks, and caught his breath when he saw her.

In simple words, she was beautiful. She changed her hair from the shade of bubblegum pink to a soft brown that fell wavily to her mid-back. She also changed her eyes to that of a soft blue as well, which complemented her ice blue dress that showed off her curves. She wore a diamond necklace and earrings in the form of snowflakes, and her pale skin glowed.

Several hungry stares at her were cut off by focused killing intent.

Slipping her arm into his, she fidgeted nervously under the gazes of others, and worried if she looked good.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Naruto."

The doors to the Great Hall opened, as everyone but the champions began walking in with their dates.

When everyone but the champions had walked in, a voice rang out.

"And now, the Triwizard champions!" said McGonagall, using a loudening charm.

Cho and Cedric walked in first, Cho catching many looks, and were then followed in by Fleur and some guy from Durmstrang, Fleur getting many guys to drool. Krum and Hermione walked in, and received many happy smiles for them. Harry and Pavarti came in after that, and murmurs about to two spread like wildfire, but were quieted as Naruto an Tonks walked in.

Naruto could feel many women's gazes looking him over, as the he knew he looked good in his 'robes' and he glared and released killing intent at who ever looked at Tonks with lust…

Which was a lot of people.

"Now, the champions will begin the opening dance." the Transfiguration teacher said, as she ended her little speech and music began playing.

"I bet you suck at this Naruto." Stated Tonks as she stared up him, smirking as they had yet to move.

"You're one to talk. You even admitted you're clumsy as hell." he countered.

"Ah, but it knows when to act up and when not to."

Getting irritated, he pulled her close to him, grabbed her hand, set hers in their right position, and put his other on her lower back.

All in about two seconds. And was still pushing her firmly, but hard, into him.

They locked gazes with each other, and their breaths mingled. Tonks' her were glassy, but lost in his azure ones.

She barely had a warning as he said, "Try to keep up."

People watched wide eyed at the display their professor was putting on. He always seemed so blunt and forward, like he could never show any grace, preferring to get eh job done as quick as possible, no matter how bad It looks. But now…

It was like watching snow dancing in the moonlight, as graceful, beautiful dance that people wouldn't be able to take their gaze off of.

Tonks was shocked, but mostly with herself. During that moment when he just held her…it felt like she was about to move forward just a bit more.

But…now she felt like liquid, him guiding her, moving her…it was perfect…

Until an explosion rocked the base of the castle and screams were heard that she pulled out of her daze, to realize people were running to the other side of the great hall as two figures walked into the Great Hall, one slouching and one walking with their back straight, at a relaxed pace.

When the dust cleared, Naruto felt Serverus walk next to him and say.

"Well now…the doomsday duo…"

Tonks felt Naruto's arm tighten around her waist as she saw the teachers and a couple seventh years pull out their wands. Naruto explained. "I read up on Death Eaters before I came here. In Voldemort's inner circle were two destructive wizards, one who went in headfirst without thinking and blew anything that got in his way to kingdom come and the other was more tactful, and only stepped in when he realized his partner couldn't handle things alone. Their names were James Endymon and Silas Rouge respectively. Endymon Sr. was put in Azkaban by Mody about 16 years ago and died there as a convicted Death Eater. Rouge Sr. went down in battle. A year before Voldemort fell the first time, their kids joined his ranks."

"And these are their kids…almost carbon copy personalities as well." said Snape.

An argument could be heard by all people in the room.

"Good God James, you didn't have to blow a frickin' hole in the wall!" shouted a small man in black robes with short, curly hair and a plump face. His eyes were a hazel color. At a significantly taller man, the one that was slouching. "People invented the door for a reason! No need to try and recreate it!"

The taller one, James, the one that had blown the hole, had brown hair that reminded people of a lion's mane, and had dark brown eyes. He was slender, but you could tell he had muscle. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever…now…who here is good for a fight…" he said, scanning the room.

Naruto locked his cold blue eyes with the man's crazed brown ones. Pulling out his wand, Naruto stepped forward.

"Huh? Well then…" a black wand appeared in James' hand. "Let's get crackin! Blondie, I challenge you to a formal wizard's duel, no bars! You accept?"

"James…" Silas warned.

The rest o the people in the room stared wide-eyed between the two as Naruto nodded, and a line of blue magic created a ring around them. No one tried to stop it.

"Well now…You first…" said James, bowing.

Naruto did the same. "_Reducto!"_ the navy blue light impacted with the Death Eater, sending him flying, but hit the barrier, and slid down into a crumpled heap.

Smiles began spreading around the room, but those who had seen Endymon Sr. fight, knew this was far from over.

By the look on Naruto's face, he knew that too.

"_Bombarda Maxima!"_ shouted James pointing his wand at Naruto, who deflected it right back. "Shit. _Protego!"_

The spell dissipated upon hitting the shield, but broke under the force of Naruto's next spell.

"_Reducto! Diffindo! Stupefy! Reducto! Makaze! Diffindo!"_ Naruto shouted, flicking his wand at each spell incantation, generating a lot of smoke as the barrier diminished and James was buried under rock.

"That's it. I'm killing this fucker Silas!" James shouted as he pulled himself out of the heap.

"That's enough out of you!" snapped Moody, who had his wand pointed at him.

Silas' eyes widened as he saw James go rigid. He forgot all sense whenever he saw a _picture_ of Moody…"Ok, time to go!" he said as he ran over to the their side of the room, where he raised a barrier. Answering their unspoken question, he stated. "You do NOT want to be on the receiving end of one of his spells when he's like this. Being American, we have the tendency to kinda overpowering things sometimes…" he turned his attention back to James and Moody.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU MOODY!" James shouted as he began flinging hexes and curses as the ex-auror, who either bounced them back or countered with his own.

Then, Naruto blinked, realizing he had been forgotten, and watched the fight, deciding to step in when needed.

Then, people saw a mushroom cloud.

A very BIG mushroom cloud. Along with mad cackling as James flew out of the cloud and hit the wall, sliding down the wall, pointing and laughing all the way. "Take THAT Moody! That's what you get for doing my father in!"

'_That fool just got us doing low level missions now.' _Thought Silas as he went over the to James and levitated him out of the hole, before using a portkey to narrowly avoid being nailed by a kunai.

"Well that was random." said a gruff voice, followed by a cough. "Damn kid used some kinda super charged _Bombarda _with _Makaze_ attached." Moody coughed again.

"We all could see that Alastor. Now, if the prefects would please escort their piers to their houses, and alert he heads of house to fortify the entrances. Serverus, could you begin brewing calming droughts for the students that need it? Minevra, after fortifying the Gryffindor entrance, send an owl to the Ministry saying that the Rouge and Endymon heirs are Death Eaters. They may already know, but they might not. Naruto, could you help me fix this hole?"

"Yeah, sure. Tonks," Naruto said as he turned around. "Head to my office, and on my desk is a three pronged knife. Take it, and keep it on you at all times. Promise me you'll do this?"

"Promise."

**Temptation**

After the incident with the Yule Ball, everyone was more on edge, parents even threatened to pull their children out of Hogwarts!

But now, it was the day of the second task, and people were cheering on the stands, Fred and George were taking bets, and people were heading to the floating barges.

After everyone had arrived, Dumbledore commenced with the opening announcements, and one by one, the champions entered the water, the last being Naruto, as they were doing it in alphabetical order.

When Naruto began circulating chakra through his lungs to make the air he had in them last longer, he opened his eyes in his goggles to find himself surrounded.

By merpeople holding tridents about two centimeters from his face, neck, back, stomach, head, shoulder, and worst of all…his groin.

What was worse is that they look pissed.

**Temptations**

A/N: Well, there you go, hope you don't mind he Ocs, but they are just going to be there as **COMEDY RELIEF**. I based James off me and Silas off my best friend. In a way, We're Hidan and Kakuzu without the hate.

Forgive me if you don't like it, but I've been writing nonstop for five hours and I finished at 4 in the GOD DAMN MORNING…


	10. First Step on a Long Road

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or HP

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or HP.

Well, we're at eh second task now, an event I've been SO waiting to write, as there is a certain little sentence said by our supreme Mugwump that I've been itching to get out, so here we go…

**Good God…**

The crowd watched the lake in silence from the barges. Naruto had just gone in and the ripples from his dive had disappeared.

Of course, that silence was broken by a splash when a body was chucked out of the lake, landing on one of the barges, Bagman's to be precise. "It's a merman…" said the big man.

And no later than right after he said that did nine other mermen come flying out of the water, making a fish human dog pile in front of the man.

Murmurs began going around as Dumbledore approached dogpile, only for a student to point at a figure and shout, "It's the Professor!"

Quickly levitating the unconscious merpeople back into the lake, Dumbledore looked over at Naruto, who seemed to be…

Pulling himself up on the lake, as if it was solid…

"What the hell?!" shouted Dumbledore, his jaw slightly slacked. He knew a lot of spells, and none could make that happen.

He was standing at full height now, on top of the water's surface, and looked lost in thought.

'_I am NOT going back in there.'_

_I'd stop you if you were going to._

'_Good. So, what now?'_

_Whaddya mean?_

'_How are we going to get the uh...important thing if I won't go underwater?'_

…_Uh…_

'_You go nothing too?'_

…_Ooh! I know! Why not use that one thing you've been working on, fling all the water into the air!_

'_What technique? Wait…THAT technique?! I haven't even gotten most of the basic concepts down yet!'_

_Who gives a damn!_ Naruto could hear the werewolf cackling crazily in his mind. _Try it anyways; see how much Lady Luck likes ya!_

'_You've lost your mind…'_

_It was never here in the first place, my fine friend._

Naruto was worried anyways. He had tried executing the move, but had gotten severe injuries while doing it…

At best, he'd have chakra exhaustion and would be bleeding badly. At worst…

He'd tear his own body apart. In theory of course.

And he was damn good at theory.

"I'll have to do this carefully…" Naruto mumbled as he formed the full rat seal.

The spectators wondered what the blonde haired man was doing when he bent his knees slightly and formed some seal, and then, thy saw blue whips of energy gathering around him, creating ripples in the water from where he was.

Then, it all disappeared…

Only to come back twice as strong with Naruto yelling a battle cry. Holding out his arm, the energy began focusing around it, spinning wildly, as his body seemed to get bigger.

'_Focus the chakra into a more violent Rasengan, while letting the wind swirl inside the chakra pathways...'_ Naruto thought, and then, blades began sprouting off the sphere at a slow rate, kicking up more wind, making his hair thrash wildly and water churn. _'Turn the Rasengan into a more violent Rasenshuriken, and then sprout blades off the ones already out…' _

Roughly two minutes later, Naruto opened his eyes, which he closed to keep the water out of them, and smirked as he saw the fruit of his efforts. A giant, spinning, mass of blades that was sitting on his palm, all made out of chakra.

Looking over slightly at the barges, he saw a LOT of flabbergasted expressions on their faces, especially from those who were in his class and had seen the effects of the incomplete _Rasengan_. Focusing harder on the spiraling mass, he jumped into the hair, flipped, and grabbed his wrist, pointing the mass at the lake.

He began falling quickly, and just before he hit the lake, he whispered, looking into the depths, "_Fuuton: Mikotoba no Ikkeitai Agari Yaiba __**(Wind Style: Word of God in the Form of Spinning Blades)"**_

Everyone watched in silence as the thing broke the surface of the water, and everything went calm, only for the water to begin flying out of the lake and begin to form a sphere in the air.

'_Release the outer layer of chakra, and reroute it to focus everything above in a sphere…God I hate multi tasking…'_

Steadily, the lake grew smaller and smaller, and the sphere grew bigger and bigger. Awe over took the audience, as they stared up at the huge ball of water.

The lake had been completely drained, everyone realized.

'_After there is nothing to hurl anymore, reroute all the chakra from Mikotoba to holding the sphere in the air. Then, prepare for pain…' _Naruto thought as the wind holding the sphere blew with the strength of a hurricane.

The barges began creaking at the force the wind was blowing at, as people began clinging to their belongings, trying to keep them from flying away. Naruto however, took in the shape and muddiness of the lake, along with the ruins at the bottom of it.

Then, he noticed five unmoving people at the bottom of the empty lake, and Naruto mumbled, as he noticed they were people, "Dumbledore, if even so much as one of them has breathing problems or a fear of water after this, so help me..."

He was ignorant to the confused eyes of the other champions who were in the sphere as they looked down at him.

Walking over towards them slowly, as not to lose concentration over the wind that held the water up, he saw the sleeping forms of:

Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Some blond girl, Cho Chang, and…

"WHAT IN GOD'S HOLY NAME IS THE TEME DOING HERE?!" Naruto shouted, pointing his finger at the dark haired, sleeping, shinobi. (A/N: HA! BET YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT!)

_Isn't he that one emo?_

'_Yeah, but he's supposed to be in Konoha! After removing the seal, he's supposed to have three years rest, it's only been two and a half!'_

_Ever think they have someone watching him here? In case something happens to him?_

'…_shut up. There five of them, one for each of us…I saw Cho with Cedric, and the egg said something 'precious', so they must mean people. Cho is Cedric's, Weasley is Potter's, Hermione is Krum's…I think, and that leaves Sasuke with me since no one else knows him and the copy of Fleur to her. That was easy to figure out.'_

…_And people called you dumb._

'_The ANBU forces change people.'_

Grabbing Sasuke, Naruto began making his way over the barges, where the people were still silent, and put Sasuke on the barge, before slowly draining the wind of chakra, letting the things with the most mass begin raining down that were in the sphere.

"Great, now it's raining fish people…" Naruto said as the growing pain in his arm from trying to NOT let all the chakra leave at once increased. Then, he heard a weird moan, then multiple grunts of pain from the merpeople as the giant squid fell out of the sphere and landed on them. "Oooh…that's gotta hurt…" Naruto said as he watched the blubbery mass jiggle. But then, he heard the distant cry of…

"_Hakke Kuushou! _**(Eight Divisions Air Palm)**"

With Naruto draining his wind of its chakra, when the _Hakke Kuushou_ hit it, it caved. Naruto began screaming as his chakra pathways began desperately trying to slow the flow of chakra that was rushing into them, as water began falling at an alarming rate.

_Naruto! If that water hits them at that force, they'll die! You gonna do something now?!_

'_Kinda in immense pain right now!'_ Naruto yelled back in his head, but pointed his left palm towards the hostages anyway.

Dumbledore watched Naruto scream, and pulled out his wand, as he too realized what would happen if the water hit the hostages. Hesitating, he watched as Naruto yelled out in pain, "_Fuuton: Rasen Dangan!" _and a spiraling sphere shot out of his hand and into the water above the hostages, causing it to spin wildly in the air, and let it fall less harmfully.

But that didn't stop it from falling on him. Shrieks and gasps went around the barges and cameras went off as the blonde's screams were silenced. The lake refilled quickly after that, and the other champions, knowing where the hostages were, immediately went for them.

"I'm going back! Harry, help me!" Cedric yelled out.

"To get the Professor? Yeah!" the Gryffindor replied as he jumped back in the water about to go under with Cedric again only to for them both to pause as a red spot developed on the lake.

"B-blood?" Harry asked.

"No…I don't think so…it's not moving outwards so it can't be…"

Meanwhile, beneath the water, once azure eyes flew open, revealing crimson pools.

_**I'm tired of this…I stand aside no longer!**_

_Ah, you must be the Kyuubi…I was wondering why you didn't say anything._

_**And that must make you the flea bag that's part of his soul now, am I right? The brat is a genius when it comes to seals, that answer your question?**_

_Good enough. Now, if you're trying to take over his mind, I'm afraid I can't let that happen._

_**I'm making sure we survive and get out of here. The seals self-preservation mechanism allows me control of his body until we are out of danger. I can do nothing else unless he wishes it.**_

'_Glad…to see ya learned your lesson…damn kitsune…'_

_**Brat.**_

The spot grew larger and larger, redder and redder, and the water began raging as a red claw shot out of the water, and began pulling itself up, revealing a transparent, red fox whose fur seemed…to…boiling…

"Is that a fox?" Harry said, squinting his eyes.

"That's not a fox…" Ron said.

"That's the Professor!" finished Hermione. When she said that, anyone that had read the articles and understood them even a little began drawing their wands, not caring if they hurt the Professor, believing only that the fox had taken control.

"Calm down, damn it…" came a tired voice from the champion's barge. Standing up, the medics immediately began trying to make Sasuke sit down again. Shrugging them off, he stepped onto the water as a pale eyed man stood behind him, watching him in case anything happened. "Dobe, calm down. Turn off the seal."

A dark laughter rang out through the area as the fox began looking up, meeting the tired gaze of his dark haired friend, the one that understood Naruto's source of healing long before the other's and accepted him for that, and the cold gaze of the other.

"_**Your little dobe isn't here right now, Uchiha. Resting from the pain the Hyuuga put him in." **_Kyuubi said, crouching, as another figure blurred into existence. _**"Ah…Jiraiya. I kept the brat safe, just like you and he made me. Come to offer me thanks?"**_

The elderly sannin stared at the crimson pools. "Kyuubi, give my pupil back his body. It's his, not yours." Jiraiya said before slamming a seal on the Kyuubi-crazed Naruto's forehead, forcing the red chakra to recede back into the seal.

Silence over came the crowd, only to be broken by Dumbledore. "I'm too old for this kind of shit…"

"Same." Jiraiya said.

**Good God…**

Opening his eyes, Naruto cursed as he realized where he was. "How many God damned times must I end up in the hospital wing?!"

"Cause you always over do things?" came an old, kind voice.

"Jiraiya? Jiraiya!" Naruto shouted, hugging the smirking sannin who sat in a chair next to his bed. "I thought you were tracking the Akatsuki?"

"They've gone quiet again." Naruto frowned. "But I have some leads, not sure where they lead though." He finished, noticing the frown lessen.

"So…what happened?"

"Well, after you got hit by Neji's _Hakke Kuushou_, mind, he didn't want to do it with the village loyalty and honor crap, but Tsunade wanted to show them that just because they can do some fancy pansy moves and can't do magic normally, doesn't mean we can be messed with. When people think you die and live, even when you've lived through worse than that (but they don't know.) Makes them acknowledge you as a challenge. She knew you'd be fine."

"And why does she think I'd appreciate that?"

"She's upping the pay for this ten-fold."

"Give her my best wishes."

Jiraiya shook his head. "Anyways, a couple of people have stopped in to visit you. Sasuke didn't really leave your side since he had nothing better to do since the seal almost ripped out his chakra pathways. They're almost completely healed."

"I'm just glad that he wasn't doing that crap by will. Putting a piece of his soul into every seal he puts on people? That had to be one of Orochimaru's weirdest things he ever did. What were the scores?"

"You won that round, putting you in the lead. Scar head is in second, Nose man in third, Curly in fourth, and the wench in fifth." Said another voice.

"Teme, who gave you permission to come here?" asked Naruto from the bed, glaring mockingly at the dark haired teen.

"No one?" Naruto glared. "Fine, Hokage-sama did after the old guy with the beard showed up and explained the second task. She ordered Neji to come with me to watch my health, and Jiraiya in case of Kyuubi, and to give some of the suppressing seals to the teachers, mainly the old guy."

"In case anything happens?"

"Yep."

"Ah…so, did those bugs write up any crap?"

"The reporters?" asked Jiraiya. "Yeah. It was a short article. Talked about how you were a jinchuuriki and crap like that. Dumbledore hushed most of it up though. Nothing too serious."

"What was the worst they said?"

"Um…" Jiraiya hesitated. "Well, you know how the aurors are the wizarding police?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, they're having one watch you at all times, but they aren't switching them out, that way they know everything about you and won't miss anything."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. "And who are they assigning to watch me?"

"Some weirdo named Nymphasomething Tonks, or some kinda weird name like that. She was patrolling Hogwarts before, so they just decided to change her assignment."

"Nymphadora Tonks, Sasuke. Nymphadora." Naruto clarified.

"Well, best get some rest Dobe. You nearly blew out your chakra pathways in your right arm with that jutsu. I'll talk to you later." Sasuke said before leaving.

Watching him leave, Naruto didn't look at the sannin. "How was the damage? I can' really feel anything."

"It was bad." Said the grey haired man. "It'll take you at least, at _least_ half a year to completely heal at best, with Kyuubi's chakra working on it. That means no more jutsu for you in that arm. But I have some good news."

"What Jiraiya?"

"Sasuke and I are staying here for the rest of the year! Neji is going back to Konoha to report. With me here and not bugging her, I bet Tsunade won't stop me. Besides…"

Naruto quirked his eyebrow.

"Have you seen that Vector lady?! Hottest person I've ever met! Oh, I'm already looking forward to all the information I can squeeze out of this place…" Naruto sighed as he watched his sensei get a nose bleed.

"Professor Vector is only 26. She may be hot, but the students are afraid of her for a damn good reason. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because the air around her says, 'If you even look in the general direction of my ass, I'll rip your balls off and shove them down your throat.'"

Naruto laughed as he watched his sensei pale faster than he ever saw before.

**Good God…**

A/N: Sasuke and Jiraiya are here at Hogwarts, hope you don't mind.


	11. Planning Ahead

Disclaimer: Is my name Kishimoto

Disclaimer: Is my name Kishimoto? No. Is my name J. K. Rowling? No.

**Important notice at the bottom.**

**Try Your Hand**

Naruto sat at the teachers table at breakfast, quietly eating some toast, as he watched amused as the owls swooped in, their feathers all mismatched due to the horrible March weather. He had until dusk of June 24 to prepare for the third task, and thus he was focusing most of his chakra to healing the pathways in his arm.

'_I am not using that technique for a good long while…'_

_But you have to admit…IT LOOKED PRETTY DAMN COOL!_

_**The flea bag has got you there brat.**_

'_You don't normally talk in my head…what brought on the change?'_

_**After that idiot stunt? You need a voice in this thing you call a mind that can be the voice of reason. **_Naruto could feel the demon smirking.

_Voice of reason? I am the voice of reason!_

_**How much you wanna bet flea bag?**_

_Fur ball!_

_**Crotch licker!**_

_Dumb fox!_

Naruto tuned them out as he tuned in on Harry's conversation, after a look of shocked happiness over took the boy's face.

"He hasn't come back to Hogsmeade?" said Ron incredulously.

"It looks like it, doesn't it Ron?" Hermione deadpanned.

"I can't believe him…" Harry said, tense, "If Padfoot is caught…"

"He made it this far hasn't he?" Ron said. "And the dementors aren't swarming all over the place anymore so it's a bit safer."

Naruto watched as Harry folded up the letter, and begin to think. Tuning out of the conversation, he noticed Dumbledore take his throne like seat next to him.

"Who is Padfoot?" Naruto said, not looking away from the Golden Trio.

Coughing slightly, Dumbledore pounded on his chest to get his pumpkin juice down his throat. "Who?"

"Padfoot." said Naruto.

"Padfoot is the nickname for Sirius Black, Harry's godfather that is thought a criminal, but is innocent due to the finding of Peter Pettigrew, even though said man escaped capture. The Ministry believes Sirius guilty." Dumbledore said, grabbing a piece of toast. "He is currently in hiding from the Ministry."

"Well, he's coming to Hogsmeade to meet with Potter next trip."

Dumbledore repeated pounding his chest. "Well Professor…I guess that all I can ask is that you keep an eye on him, would you?"

Taking another sip of his sake, which the elves were more than happy to get him, Naruto said, turning his eyes back to the group, "Two eyes…"

He had come up with his teaching plan for the day.

**Try Your Hand**

"Seals." Naruto said as he stood in front of his classroom. "Seals are an important part of chakra use and can be used in almost any situation. I myself am a seal master, as was my teacher, my father, and other teacher Kakashi was a seal expert, but not a master."

Walking to the board, Naruto picked up a piece of chalk and drew a simple circle with a triangle in it. "This here," Naruto tapped the seal with the chalk, "is your standard morphing seal array. It increases mass, density, and volume. This…" Naruto took several

minutes to draw a very complex looking seal. "This is something called the _Hakke no Fuuin Shiki_, or Eight Divination Signs Seal Style, which is used in combination with _Shiki Fuujin_, or Corpse Spirit Sealing method that requires the life of the caster. Using _Shiki Fuujin_ will summon the Shinigami, the God of Death, and he will eat your soul in exchange for sealing away the enemy's soul in the caster's dead corpse." Naruto watched the eyes of many of his students light up with a fire of interest.

Staring down a couple of his students, Naruto continued in a voice just loud enough to be heard is you listened on purpose. "Both of those are Forbidden Jutsu, all because they take the life of the caster, and the other takes the soul and never gives it back. You will _never_ learn those from me, so don't even ask."

"Now!" Naruto said, in a much more cheerful voice. "Who wants to be the test dummy for the demonstration, hm?"

No one raised their hand.

"Alright then…"Naruto mumbled…"Let's have Potter step up to the stage, come on!"

Harry just stood up and walked over, taking a seat in a chair Naruto conjured at the last minute. "Alright," Naruto said, addressing the class. "What I'm about to show you is a blood seal, probably one of the most damn useful seals there are. You need a bit of your blood to do this mind."

Asking Harry to pull back his sleeve, Naruto turned the boy's right forearm over, revealing pale skin. Biting his thumb and piercing the skin, he quickly drew a somewhat complex seal. "Alright, this (Motions to Harry's inner forearm) is the most basic storage seal. Now, I'll remove after I'm done, but watch what happens when you prepare it for sealing stuff." Placing his hand over the seal, Naruto mumbled 'fuuin' and a soft glow came from the seal.

About 2 minutes later, Naruto scribbled some on Harry's arm, and both seals, the storage and the one he just did, disappeared. "Now, you all are just gonna be drawing to standard seals, in order to get a feel for them. When you're done, write your name on the back and place them on my desk. Oh, twenty points for Gryffindor for being a good tester Harry. Good luck…"

Thirty minutes passed and Naruto dismissed his class, going to sort out the good seals from the bad, not even bothering to lift his head when Sasuke stepped out of the shadows.

"What are you planning Naruto?" Sasuke said, sitting on his desk.

"Whatever do you mean, emo friend of mine?"

"That wasn't a storage and removal seal. Those were a tracking and camouflage seal."

Continuing to shift through papers, Naruto said, "I'm keeping an eye on him."

Silence over came the two as they simply sat in each other's company.

**Try Your Hand**

Naruto sat on top of the Three Broomsticks as he supervised the students, none of them noticing him on the pub's roof. "Huh?" Naruto said as he watched Harry, Hermione, and Ron leave the Hogsmeade grounds behind a black dog. "Well this counts as suspicious…"

Creating a _kage bushin_, Naruto gave it orders to do what he was doing before, and took off after the three students, staying in the shadows so they wouldn't notice him.

"Naruto?" came a feminine voice from behind him.

Looking over his shoulder, Naruto raised his eyebrows as Tonks came out from around the corner, talking to one of the seventh years.

"Yeah him. Didn't you know he was a werewolf Auror Tonks?"

"Yes, I knew before I went to the Yule Ball with him."

"Why?! I mean, he's a half-breed!" said the student.

Now, Naruto was torn. Should he follow Harry and see what his group was up to, or stay and listen…

Bah, the seal would alert him if Harry was in any trouble.

"And? Who cares? I don't care if he's a werewolf, he's still n amazing person." Tonks said, as the two women took a seat on one of the benches spread out throughout Hogsmeade. "He's…lived a much harder life than people expect. He's just so bright and bouncy. So full of life…" Tonks gained a far away look in her eyes.

"But he's still a werewolf! And he has a demon inside him! Didn't you watch the Second Task?!"

"Didn't you hear the demon? He said that a seal that Naruto and that white haired man put on his body makes the demon take over when Naruto is in danger that he can't handle. The pain that his technique did made him pass out, then his body nearly got crushed by the force of the water. He could've drowned…But the demon protected him."

"He IS the demon Auror Tonks!"

"He is n NOT the demon!" Tonks was standing now, and luckily the streets were nearly empty. "Did you know that long before he even came here, people he trusted with his life betrayed him on such a level that he locked himself away from society, and kept on take missions that could claim his life left and right?! He's nearly died so many times that he can't count them all!" the metamorphagus was glaring down at the student who was seeming to shrink back. "Don't you say you know him before you know what he's been through…"

The female student took off running then, up towards the castle, as Tonks began calming herself.

"Thank you, Nymphadora." said Naruto as he stood behind her, his arms clasped behind his back.

Back going rigid, Tonks slowly turned around to meet the eyes of one Uzumaki Naruto. He stood, towering above her, by about a head she noticed. He seemed so intimidating after what she saw at the task. Blushing slightly at how close she realized they wore, no more than a step, she said, "Don't call me Nymphadora! I hate that name…"

Smirking and quirking an eyebrow, Naruto said, "Why?"

"I don't know…" Tonks scowled. "I just don't like it."

"I'm named after a food topping. And I like your name. Anyways, thank you. For standing up for me…That, really means a lot to me." Naruto said, suddenly pulling her into a hug. And before she could respond, which took about thirty seconds, put her back where she was. "Care for a drink?"

Blinking, she smiled, before slipping her arm into his. "Why, I'd love to."

**Try Your Hand**

Naruto sat in the Great Hall at breakfast as he usually did, his eyes flickering from student, before resting on Hermione and all the owls in front of her. Quirking an eyebrow, his danger senses went off as she reached for a letter.

Faster than the eye could see, he grabbed her wrist, eliciting a gasp from her and making Ron fall out of his seat, since he saw the professor appear out of nowhere.

"I wouldn't open that if I were you." Naruto said as he grabbed the letter from her, and opened it himself. Yellowish green liquid spurted out of it and landed on his hands, which then began to erupt into boils, large and yellow ones to be precise.

"Undiluted bubotuber pus!" said Ron, taking the letter gingerly and smelling it.

"Professor," Harry started, "how did you know something was going to happen if Hermione opened that letter?"

"I'm a shinobi, Harry. And when you're one for as long as I've been, you sort of create a 'danger sense'." Naruto answered as he pulled out a kunai and scraped off the boils, eliciting more gasps as his hands quickly became covered in blood. "There we go…no more boils." He stated as he grabbed a napkin to wipe away the blood. "Hermione, if you get anymore hate mail, just burn them. And if you get a bad vibe about one, let me know. I'll deal with it."

The students became confused when they only saw unmarked skin.

The blonde Professor began chuckling as he began walking away from the group, with Tonks finishing up her breakfast and following after him.

The two made it into the hallway, before Naruto began a friendly conversation with the auror. "So…why did they make you follow me?"

"Well," Tonks started. "people saw me and you with each other at the Yule Ball, so thye thought I was already close to you, and thus, the more info a person has, the better for a mission they are. That's why they chose me."

"Hm…I see. So, this has been bugging me for a while, why did you defend me so fiercely against that student?"

Tonks ducked her head in order to hide a blush, as he found her feet of sudden interest. "I-I, w-well…" she heard chuckling come from the blonde haired man. "What's so funny?!"

"You're acting like this on girl that used to like me. She always blushed and stuttered around me…" Naruto trailed off. "She turned her back on me along with everyone else when the secret came out. Anyways, you're acting as though you like me." He noticed her blush deepen. Pushing it, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against his chest, and then whispered, "Do you like me?"

Tonks' eyes were wide as she stared at his chest, being pulled up against it. Her palms were pressed against his chest, and she noticed the muscles ripple beneath his skin. Her blush began taking over most of her face.

She then found herself out of his firm hold and standing in the hallway, with him laughing softly. "Well, if that's your reaction, I'd take that as a yes!"

"W-Whatever! Just be down at the Quidditch Pitch at half past eight! Bagman is going to explain the third task to the champions then!" Tonks said, hiding the smile on her lips at the little transaction they just had.

He chuckled again.

**Try Your Hand**

"What?"

"I-uh…um…"

"Well, out with it!" shouted Lucius.

"I kinda went crazy when I saw Crouch as Moody…tried to blow him up with _Indestrictus Ardor_…(Untouched Flame)"

"_Crucio!"_ shouted a raspy voice as a red light hit James, Silas shaking his head in his hand. No scream was squeezed out, as James stood stock still, his hands quivering. "Ah…still resistant to pain after all this years still…I can say I'm quite surprised. Silas! Why didn't you try to control him?"

"Well, you know how he is, my lord! James can take things out in a split second, I draw things out. My shields and control spells aren't strong enough to calm him…" Silas said, choosing his words carefully.

Silence came between the group of Death Eaters as the raspy voice said, "You are not lying. Very well…I have a new mission for the two of you! You are to collect these items, as they are prior to my renewal! Bring them back post haste…and from the original sources…" Wormtail handed Silas a list of items. "Do not return until you have all the items!"

"Yes, my lord. Dumbass, come on." Silas said, motioning for James to follow him.

When the two arrived outside the hideout, Silas looked at the first item.

"James, you know how the Dark Lord said to get each item from the original source, right?"

"Yeah."

"So which came first, the chicken or the egg?"

**Try Your Hand**

Naruto sat on top of one of stands around the Quidditch field, over looking the over grown hedges. It was around eight, he figured, as he took another swig from the sake bottle in his hand. He spent most of his time in the morning walking around with Tonks, they were joined by Sasuke soon after that. The two made very funny arguments. Around lunch, Naruto had to bail out Jiraiya from his peeking on Professor Sinistra, the Astronomy teacher, a rather sexy witch around her mid-twenties. Poor guy nearly got his balls blasted off.

After his last class, Naruto went down to the dungeons to ask Snape for instructions on how to brew certain potions, ones that would help him in the third task, no matter what it was.

Then, at seven, during dinner, Naruto began working on something he knew he would enjoy.

Kanji. And sealing.

What did that give him?

A void in a sealing tag that held little pieces of hell in it. Some of the spells in a few were complements of a couple of the teachers, such as Snape and Flitwick.

He fondly wrote on the back of a pure fire one, '_Burn in hell you sorry bastard!'_ and one that was filled with crap that would simply kill you, _'My friend, the shit has hit the fan.'._

Yep, he loved those things.

Naruto watched as one of the hedges changed again, and decided he'd go get to the meeting with Bagman a little early, if only to show he was punctual. After all, it was now time to meet him

Jumping down from the stands, Naruto began free falling, did a front flip, and landed right in front of Bagman, standing up from the crouching position that he landed in. With not a single drop of sake spilled, just as Harry and Cedric came in.

Fleur was standing there with her mouth open, Krum's eyebrows were raised, and Harry and Cedric were just gaping disbelievingly.

"Well now Mr. Namikaze…that was truly amazing." Ludo said as Naruto took another swig of his alcoholic drink. "Now that we're all here, who can tell me what the third task is?"

No one spoke, and Naruto was thinking, _'Come on people, it's not that hard!'_

Then, Krum spoke up and grunted, "Maze…"

"Very good Mr. Krum! The third task is rather straight forward you see. The Triwizard cup will be placed in the center of the maze, and the first person to touch it will win the tournament."

"So we seemply 'ave to get through the maze?" Fleur said.

"There will be obstacles of course. Magical Beasts, traps, spells to be broken, that sort of thing." Bagman seemed to be bouncing on his feet. "Hagrid is supplying many of them, and the spells will be coming from the professors themselves! The person with the most points, that's you Mr. Namikaze, will go in first, followed by Mr. Potter and Mr. Diggory, then Mr. Krum, and finally Ms. Delacour. You'll all have a fighting chance though, depending on the obstacles you get past though. The entire task will be viewed on six sided cube, one side for each of you and then one to show how close each of you are to the cup. Of course, that is for the audience though. Should be fun, eh?"

Naruto noted how Harry gulped, probably nervous about the creatures. He had talked to Hagrid before. Man seemed to have a liking for dangerous animals…Naruto suppressed a shudder, now understanding why Harry gulped.

"If there are no questions, let us head back up to the castle…" Bagman said, heading back up to the castle, walking beside Harry all the while.

Naruto took one last look at the maze, before finishing off his sake, and pulled out his wand. "_Recipio._ _Umbilicus_." Nodding at how the sake bottle disappeared, Naruto smirked. The Center Charm was a rather useless thing, placing the object of which it was cast in the middle of the place the caster was thinking of. The Recipio Charm was one of Naruto's favorites. It retained any notable feature on the object it was being cast on, such as texture, smell, cracks, anything.

Now, on the night of the third task, all he had to do was follow the smell.

Naruto began making his way up to the castle, but noticed as Krum pulled Harry aside to talk to him. Naruto slunk into the shadows, not wanting to be noticed, and listened to their conversation.

"I vant to know," Krum said, glowering, "vot there is between you and Hermy-own-ninny."

Naruto stifled a giggle as he heard the name the Bulgarian seeker called his fellow S.P.E.W member.

"Nothing." Harry said. Krum stood at full height, and Harry elaborated. "We're friends. She's not my girlfriend and she never has been. It's just that Skeeter woman making things up."

Naruto saw how this conversation was going to go, and decided that Harry was not going to be in any danger. Krum was just being a little jealous and protective of the bushy haired girl. Slinking out of the shadows after he had gotten back on the path to Hogwarts, he continued up on his way, using shushin to get to the doors, then to say goodnight to Tonks, then to his office, where he noticed Sasuke and Jiraiya already asleep in the two beds he had brought up, the latter with an Icha Icha book on his chest and snoring.

**Try Your Hand**

"Alright, you guys are doing fairly well so far on seals. Now, today, we're going to see how fast and how you react, AND how you use them under pressure." Naruto said, grinning menacingly at the group of students. "I've called up the help of one of my friends, Sasuke, who has recently been introduced to the world of magic, and my old sensei Jiraiya to help me out with this little lesson. They, along with me, are going to be throwing spells and minor jutsu at you. You either react with the morphing seal or _bushin_. You can use anything in the classroom as long as you know it won't get permanently broken. You can't use spells though, but you can use the seals and bushin to try and strike us. BEGIN!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke and Jiraiya stepped out of the shadows and began flinging spells, since Sasuke could use those since it didn't strain his chakra coils, and jutsu from Jiraiya.

Cedric and the people at his group immediately flipped their table, using it as a shield from the spells and ninjutsu, and went to work drawing the seals. Harry's little group did the same, but didn't get to work.

Ron ducked under a spell as he threw himself next to Harry and Hermione from the table next to them. "That man's bloody mental!" he said as he took out a pencil and began drawing on the floor.

"But you have to admit," Hermione said, raising up a bt of the floor as a shield to cover more space, "he's brilliant when it comes to hands on teaching, just like Professor Moody!"

"Both of them are mental!" Ron raised up a bit of the floor, blocking a spell that would have hit Dean. "One casts the Unforgivables on students and the other turns his classroom into a war zone!"

"Either way," Harry said, raising up more of the floor to make something of a half dome above their heads, "this is great training. Cedric!"

Using a _bushin_, Cedric avoided something that looked like a Reductor Curse before yelling over the explosions that came from jutsu and spells hitting the walls and groans from the students "What?!"

"We gotta stick together! There's strength in numbers!" Harry said, raising a piece of the floor to block a Leg-Locking jinx aimed at Fred. "Tell as many as you can! We're reinforcing the defenses over here, making a wall! Get over here once you're done!"

Naruto smiled as he listened to Harry. _'Looks like they finally figured it out…'_ he thought as he sent a laughing jinx at one of the Slytherins. "Sasuke, Jiraiya, hold!"

The students didn't waste any time running behind the little barrier that the Golden Trio raised and fortifying it, raising up more of the floor, creating a dome around them. They then lowered enough of it for a little strip to reveal their eyes, so they could watch the three adults.

Naruto smirked as he watched the eyes of the huddled students in their stone dome.

Teaching was FUN…

**Try Your Hand**

A/N: Well, there's chapter 11. Hope you all liked it.

**NOTICE:**

It seems I can't remember the original, but I came up something that is important.

Should I have the Rookie Nine come to watch the Third Task with Tsunade, just to see how strong Naruto's become or just to see for some other reason?

Your pick.


	12. Strangers For Three Years

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or HP

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or HP.

Well, STMB is drawing to a close. This, or either the chapter after this one will be the final chapter.

And to answer your mindful questions, I AM planning a sequels. This is a series that runs from Book 4-7.

**Rage**

Naruto rubbed his temples in annoyance as he listened to the Minister bitch. Why wouldn't the man just cancel the god damn tournament?! Krum had been found later on in the night, according to Dumbledore, and was attacked by a mad Crouch, who then just disappeared.

Nobody had seen him since.

Naruto glanced at Moody, who was scowling at Fudge's back. He completely understood.

The man simply wouldn't see reason. Dumbledore was trying to make him see sense. Crouch was very sane last they talked, and him going _insane_, coupled with the disappearances, were simply too much of a coincidence.

"I'm afraid I don't see the connection at all Dumbledore!" Fudge shouted, slamming his hands on the Headmaster's desk. "Ludo says that Bertha is quite capable of getting lost on her own, and I admit it is odd that we haven't found her yet, but there is no evidence of foul play. As for her disappearance being linked with Barty Crouch!"

"And what in the nine bloody hells would you think happened to Crouch, Minister?" growled Moody.

"Yes," Naruto said, "what do you believe happened to Crouch, Minister? I'm quite curious to know…"

Glaring at the shinobi, Fudge began to speak. "I see to possibilities. Either Crouch has finally cracked – which is more than likely considering his family history- and lost his mind, wandering off somewhere-"

It was here that Naruto interrupted him. "I disagree with that statement, Minister. Crouch was quite sane upon my last talk with him, and I've known people with a lot worse personal history. Even if his son was a convicted Death Eater and he sentenced him himself, lost his wife shortly after that, and was robbed of most of the grace his family had gained over the years, I've seen people go through worse and come out sane."

"Known?"

"They died." Naruto said bluntly, make the minister recoil. "One was killed in their sleep, another got his soul eaten by the Shinigami, Sasuke went hell bent on killing his brother for murdering their family, and _went_ somewhat crazy, going power hungry, trying to kill him, but later said fuck it and waited for Itachi to come to him. So, do you still really think he went crazy?"

Silence over came the room as Naruto hid his smug look from the Minister. "I-ah…Um, well…Anyways! I will NOT cancel the tournament Dumbledore! I will not be seen as a coward!"

"Pardon the rudeness, but can we wrap up this discussion?" Moody grumbled.

"Yes, let's go on down to the grounds."

"Not because of that, but Potter is outside waiting for a word Headmaster." Stabbing his wand in the direction of the door, it opened to reveal Harry, looking rather meek. "Potter, come on in."

Stepping into the circular office, Harry resisted squirming under the stares of the adults in the room.

"Harry!" Fudge said jovially. "How are you?"

"Fine." Harry said. Naruto noticed something in his eyes, realizing he was lying. Something must have happened in the boy's class.

"Harry." Naruto acknowledged. "It was you that found Crouch on the grounds, was it not?"

"Yes. There was no one else around, besides me and Krum to watch him stumble out of the trees. Professor Uzumaki had headed up to the castle with the other champions and Bagman before it happened."

"Ah, yes well…we were just going to go survey the grounds, before I take my leave. Harry, if you'll excuse us…" Fudge said, tipping his hat to the fourth year.

Not moving his gaze from Harry, Naruto said, "I do believe I'll stay here Minister, keep him company. We'll just wait here for you all to come back. I'll send a clone to help you. As a matter of fact, I'll just create five. They'll search the grounds." Naruto was looking at Dumbledore at the end of his statement.

"Ah, yes that would be very much appreciated Professor. But, Alastor, the Minister, and I will still help survey the grounds. I'll be back soon." Dumbledore said.

When the door shut, Naruto immediately looked at Harry. "Mind telling me why you lied to Fudge?"

Widening his eyes, Harry quickly stuttered out, "T-there was no reason."

"I can tell when people are lying, Harry, Just go on and tell me."

Looking up at his Professor, Harry recited what had happened to him in Divination with Trelawney. "I had dozed off in her class, Professor Trelawney's class. I had – I had a dream. I was on the back of an eagle owl, and I was flying towards a big house, it looked like a manor by the size of it. We flew into the house, through a broken window. And- and then, I was off the owl's back, and I was watching two figures. One was a giant snake, and the other was Peter Pettigrew. He was crying on the ground."

Naruto stayed silent, only moving from his spot of leaning on the wall to conjure a chair and sit in it, intertwining his fingers and resting his chin on them, paying more attention.

"Then, a voice came from a chair, it seemed to be talking to the snake…it- It said 'Nagini, it would seem you are out of luck. I will not be feeding Wormtail to you after all…but never mind, never mind…there is still Harry Potter.'. Then, the voice used the Cruciatus curse on Wormtail, to teach him that he wouldn't accept another blunder from him…the dream ended there." Harry was holding himself as he said that, and walked over to Dumbledore's bowl of licorice snaps, and grabbed a handful.

"…Harry, does anyone besides me and you know about this dream?" Naruto asked, staring at a spot on the wall.

"No." Taking a snap from the handful he grabbed, he didn't expect the other ones to begin biting him.

Dropping all of the vicious candies, Harry began stomping on them as Naruto looked over at him out of the corner of his eye, quirking his eyebrow.

Then, a section of the wall began to turn as Harry stepped on certain stone, revealing a stone basin with silvery substance.

Looking up at the stone basin, Harry approached it cautiously, only to stop as Naruto spoke, "That's Dumbledore's pensieve. It is an object used for holding memories, so they can be seen on a later date."

Harry turned around and looked at Naruto, confusion written across his face. "Hey, I don't; know how it works, all I know is what it is and what it does."

"So…" Harry began. "What should we do in the mean time?"

A pondering look overcame Naruto's face, before he smirked. "Do you know why Fudge thinks that Crouch might have gone insane because of family problems?"

"No, Professor."

"It was around the fall of Voldemort, either right before the attack on Godric's Hollow or right after, I'm not sure. During those times, Durmstrang headmaster Igor Karkaroff was a convicted Death Eater serving a life sentence in Azkaban. He requested to be brought in front of the wizengamot on his own will, saying that he had names to give." Harry smirked darkly. "Evan Rosier. That was the first name. Killed in the heat of battle by Mad-Eye Moody. Augustus Rookwood. Now serving in Azkaban. Worked for the Ministry of Magic and leaked information to Voldemort. They said that if that name proved beneficial, they would consider his release."

"And after that? I don't see how that could have driven Mr. Crouch mad." Harry said, shaking his head slightly.

"Severus Snape. Karkaroff was frantic by this time. Dumbledore stood up and said that Severus had turned spy for the light at great personal risk to himself. Igor was almost carted off back to Azkaban, but became oddly quiet. I quote this from an old Daily Prophet. 'Wait…There was one more…I know for a fact that this man aided in the capture, and by means of the Cruciatus Curse, tortured Frank Longbottom and his wife…' Crouch demanded for him to give him the name."

"And did he?"

"Barty Crouch. Junior…Crouch's own son was spelled down by Moody right then and there in the courtroom. They grabbed him, pulled up his sleeves to reveal the dark mark. Crouch disowned him right then and there, carted him off to Azkaban right after giving him a trial." Naruto said, staring at a spot on the floor.

The sound of the door opening pulled both of the teens from their conversation, only to reveal Dumbledore, whose eyes were sparkling with that twinkle. "Ah, Harry, Naruto. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Headmaster. I believe Mr. Potter here has something to say to you, so I'll take my leave. But, Harry, 3 points to Gryffindor for reporting to higher authority when that happened. I bid you both a good afternoon. Headmaster, if you need me, you can most likely find me barricaded in my office. I feel like doing something destructive…" Naruto said, grinning like the fox that was inside him before poofing away.

**Rage**

It was days before the third task and tensions were high, Naruto had once again cancelled all his classes so that he could train for the third task with Sasuke and Jiraiya, while doing his own little thing in between.

Currently, it was a week after the little talk with Harry, and Naruto was still unable to use most of his jutsu arsenal in his right arm. But, that didn't stop him from using his left.

It was dark inside his office, as he fell to his knees and began panting, smoke rising from his body. His blonde bangs covered his eyes as six smirks stretched across six faces. Sasuke, Jiraiya, Naruto, Kyuubi, the werewolf, and Tonks.

"You finally got it right." Sasuke said as he helped Naruto up. "You finally mastered it."

"But still it hurts like a bitch…"

"Most things dealing with fire do."

**Rage**

Tsunade found herself staring once again at a letter from the oddball that was Hogwart's headmaster. This time, the letter read:

_To Senju Tsunade,_

_I am most pleased to inform you that Naruto has made it to the third and final task of the Triwizard tournament. For this task, he and the other for champions must make their way through a maze filled with all sorts of things to get the Triwizard cup. It is going to be viewed on a six-sided cube, one side for each champion and on for how close they are to the cup, so people will be able to watch. _

_Enclosed, I have put in a portkey that will take you to my office. Bring whomever you may and however many. They'll all be welcomed. When everyone you want to come has placed their hand on the portkey, simply say portus._

_All due respects,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

"Still can't believe he has such a long name" Tsunade mumbled under her breath as she read the letter. Running through a list of names through her head, such called out Shizune. "Shizune! Call the Konoha 12! And their sensei while you're at it. And Homura and Koharu!"

Around 40 minutes later, Team 7, consisting of Kakashi, Sai, and Sakura, Team 8, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, and Kurenai, Team 10, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, and Yamoto who was taking the spot of the late Asuma, and Team Guy, Neji, Tenten, and Lee were all standing in front of the Hokage, along with the two elders.

"Tsunade! What is the meaning of this?" Koharu asked, clearly not liking how the woman gathered them all here.

"Koharu, Homura, gakis, I would like you all to place one hand on this plastic plate. If not one hand, one finger. And whatever you do, don't take it away until I say. _I mean it…_" Tsunade said as she placed the plate on her desk, much to the groups confusion. "Koharu, Homura, you two are in charge of the village until I get back. If you pass any messed up laws, or do something that even changes the village in _any way_, consider yourselves fucked. Guys, plate." When she placed her hand on the plate, and noticed everyone else's was as well, she spoke, "_Portus."_

The group then found themselves in the office of one Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Quite the number of people Tsunade. Well, welcome to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eye that one could say he had a plan in mind shining victoriously

**Rage**

Naruto sighed as he slipped into the warm pool known as his bath as he heard other sighs of content as well, from the other two ninja in the room. "Thanks for the training help guys. I mean it."

"Yeah, yeah, we know." Sasuke said. "Man, how come you get a bath this size?"

"Because I'm a teacher here."

"can I borrow it sometimes?"

"Sure."

"So…" Jiraiya began, "…where is that vector lady's bath?"

Silence was the sanin's answer as he dumbly said , "What?"

_Should you really be relaxing at a time like this? The third task is tomorrow so…_

'_If I don't take rests every now and then, I'll be too exhausted to do anything. Rest is god for me right now.'_

_But…you could be trying to figure out what you can do against some of the things in the maze!_

_**Yes, the flea bag is right. Now, if you could turn into one of us on will, I wouldn't be complaining but I really –**_

'_Wait, what did you say Kyuubi?'_

_**Uh…That you should listen to the flea bag?**_

'_After that.'_

_**If you could turn into one of us I wouldn't be complaining?**_

'_Kyuubi, you're a genius.'_

…_**Nice to know that some one appreciates it.**_

Naruto then jumped out of the pool/bath and grabbed his bathrobe, gaining confused looks from the other two people in the room. Grabbing his hair and pulling it back, Naruto conjured a hair tie that would hold the wet hair from his face and make it into a small pony tail. Locking his office, he walked over to one of the cabinets in his room and grabbed one of the Wolfsbane potions, chugging it down after pulling out the cork.

"Alright…" Naruto said, shaking himself loose. "An animagus has complete control over their inner animal, and in theory, a person should be able to turn into a werewolf as a second animagus form. Several have tried and even fewer have succeeded…SO LET'S GIVE IT A GO!"

Dropping himself into a meditation pose, magic and chakra began to flare up inside him, as he talked with his wolf.

'_During the full moon, is there any kind of thing you feel while I transform into you?'_

_Well…there is some kind of pull, and my body fels like it's being shrunk, and my head feels, heavier. Why?_

'_Is there anything you have to do?'_

_Um, I have to root myself to where I am, but other than that, no._

'_Alright, do that. I'm going to try to recreate the feeling.'_

…_You're trying to force the transformation, aren't you?_

'_Is it that obvious?'_

_It's hard._

'_Is it really?'_

Naruto received no answer, only a pain that nearly redefined his meaning of the word. He could feel his muscles resisting to be changed by the magic, his joints morphing, the whole works.

_**I got ya brat.**_

Suddenly, the pain eased, and his joints were falling into place, his muscles inflating to become the werewolf's, and his bone structure changing. Opening his eyes, Naruto looked down at his hands a smirked in his head.

He had done it! He forced the transformation!

…But how to turn back was the problem now…

**Rage**

Naruto walked through the teacher's entrance into the Great Hall, taking up his seat near Dumbledore. It was dinner time, and the third task was in two days. He nodded to Sasuke who was engaged in a conversation with Flitwick, and pointed out Jiraiya peeping to Professor Vector, who then promptly stalked up to the Ravenclaw tower.

"Good evening, Headmaster."

"Ah, good evening Naruto. Are you ready for the third task?"

Grabbing a piece of chicken, Naruto took a bit out of it. "I believe so. But I'm going to be researching on some spells tonight just to make sure I'm ready. I've learned there are many surprises in this world."

"I completely understand. By the way, I took the liberty of inviting Tsunade for the third task. I figured you would might like to see her again. I told her to bring as many people as she liked. In fact, they should be waiting outside right now." Dumbledore did a quick scan of the hall, noting everyone was here. Standing up, he ding his glass, gaining the attention of the entire hall. "Good evening to all of you. As you all know, the third task is in two days time. And thus, family and friends of the champions have been coming to Hogwarts, to watch their desired champion. So, may I welcome Mr. and Mrs. Diggory, parents of Cedric Diggory, Mr. and Mrs. Delacour, parents of Miss Fleur Delacour, Mr. Krum, father of Viktor Krum, Remus Lupin, a dear friend of Harry Potter, and the Hokage of Konoha and four of their elite teams and their sensei, all friends of our very own Professor, Naruto Uzumaki."

The doors o the great hall opened, revealing the Konoha group as the parents sat down next to their children. Tsunade walked in front of Teams 7, 8, 10, and Gai, as their sensei walked directly behind her. Several whispers broke out as they passed, and Naruto turned deathly white, staring at all of the familiar faces. Meeting Tsunade's gaze, he clearly understood the conveyed message.

'After three years, you need to see them again.'

Sasuke stood up, and walked briskly over to Naruto, who stood shakily out of his seat, steadying himself by grabbing his dark haired friend's arm. Jiraiya stormed over to Tsunade, not caring if he started a scene.

"Tsunade! What the hell?! You know he can't bear to see them! After what they…" he glared hard at the accumulated shinobi, who began exchanging confused looks. "did to him!"

"Jiraiya, that was three years ago. He needs to see them if all of them are going to get over what happened Jiraiya!" Tsunade countered.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said quietly, gaining his loyal friend's attention. "Help me to my office, would you?"

Nodding silently, he casted a minor genjutsu to make the others think they were still there, and snuck him out of the teacher's entrance, leaving the confused hall and the arguing sannin.

When they made it up to the fourth floor, and into his office, they found Tonks awaiting them.

After seeing Naruto's arm draped over Sasuke's shoulders, Tonks immediately ran over to them and took the traumatized blonde from the dark shinobi. Taking a seat on his bed, she laid him down and placed his head on her thigh. Looking at the scowling shinobi, she asked, "What happened?"

"Hokage-sama brought some people with her that Naruto apparently wasn't ready to see. It stirred up memories, and he passed out sometime on our way up here. The mental strain was too much." Sasuke said, opening one of the drawers in Naruto's desk to pull out a sake bottle. Taking a swig, he ran his hand through his black locks. "In fact, I don't think I'm ready to see them either. He trusted them, you know."

"Ah, the Konoha 12, right? And then when he told them about Kyuubi, they turned their back on him?"

"Yeah, them." Sasuke took another swig.

Tonks began stroking Naruto's hair as she looked at his calm, sleeping face. _'Naruto…'_

"Sasuke…" Tonks began. "I've been wondering this for a while now. Why don't you hate Naruto like everyone else?"

Looking at her out of the corner of his eyes, Sasuke said. "He saved me from my own darkness. When we were thirteen, a seal was placed on me by a missing nin named Orochimaru, Konoha's biggest traitor. It increased my anger, my envy, everything, five fold. It altered the way I thought. I betrayed the village when I was thirteen. Orochimaru had promised me power, and the seal reinforced that thought. But he only wanted my eyes. I was eventually captured about four years later. They removed the seal, my mind cleared up, and I shut myself away from them all. Naruto managed to make it past the guards and traps I set though. He kept me company. I was also the first to find out what he held though. I didn't care. Kyuubi was to Naruto as the Sharingan was to me. In my opinion, we were even."

Staring long and hard at the dark shinobi, Tonks smiled softly. "Thank you. He needed a friend that wouldn't turn their back on him, didn't he?"

"I don't really know what you're thanking me for, but you're welcome." He replied.

The two sat in each other's company, Tonks stroking Naruto's hair and tracing his features every now and then, Sasuke drinking the sake while leaning in the window sill, staring outside, and Jiraiya, who had came up looking tired, holding his head in his hands.

**Rage**

"Tsunade-shishou, what was the reason for bringing us here?" Sakura questioned her master, who was rubbing her temples.

"Yes, I too have been wondering that for a while, Hokage-sama." Kakashi second, putting his book away.

Looking up at the ninja she had brought with her, she looked at the many places. She didn't need to deal with this shit. She'd let Jiraiya do it. Growling, she told them, "Fourth floor, west side. Talk to them…"

They made their way out of the room, knowing that Tsunade didn't what to deal with them.

"Why do you think she brought us here, Hinata?" Tenten asked the Hyuuga heir.

Over the years, Hyuuga Hinata grew out of that shy, timid girl. She grew her hair out, opted for traditional Hyuuga battle robes, and became colder. All of that came as a shock to her friends, but grew used to the new Hinata. "The old one said something about a 'third task'. I believe this may be somewhat of a vacation."

"Really? Well, we have been rather over worked…" Sakura threw in.

"Fourth floor guys." Kiba said as he jumped up the flight of stairs.

"The west wing is over there, Sakura-san." Lee said, walking over there.

Sasuke stood up from his leaning position in the window sill. Noticing how Tonks had dozed off a bit and Jiraiya was writing, his reading glasses in their proper place, he walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Jiraiya asked, shifting through another paper, proof reading it.

"Out. I'm going to ask the house elves for some more sake. You want anything?" Sasuke said, turning his head slightly.

"Just bring up some ramen for Naruto. And some coffee for me. I'll be up late tonight." The elderly man said, reading through another page.

"Right then." Opening the door, Sasuke stepped into Naruto's classroom and then walked over to the entrance, opening and leaving the room.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Oh…god. He knew that voice. He knew it well. It annoyed the shit out of him ever since the Academy. Turning slightly, he grimaced as he theory was proven.

There was the rest of the Konoha 12 and their sensei, Sakura leading them with a confused expression on her face. It almost instantly turned into a happy one. "Sasuke-kun! You're here! That must be why Tsunade brought us!" Running over to him, she tried to envelope him in a hug, only for him to side-step her, letting her hug only air and fall to the ground.

"What makes you think I want to see any of you?" Sasuke said coldly, glaring at the medic who was pushing herself up from the ground.

"Sasuke-kun…?"

"She didn't bring you here because of me, wench. Naruto is here. He's a Professor here, and one of the Triwizard champions. Did you all know that after you betrayed his trust, he nearly killed himself in ANBU? Kept on taking deadly missions left and right. Went into depression."

"Uzumaki-san went into depression? Why would the demon sink so low?" questioned Hinata, glaring at the Uchiha heir.

Turning to the pale eyed hime, Sasuke returned the glare four fold. "He's not a demon. He's its container, and Kyuubi is his prisoner. And what did you expect him to do? When almost everyone you trusted and grew up with betrays you on such a level that they cut all bonds with him? If you have the chance, take a look at his back. That will show all that he's gone through because of you." Sasuke said no more, pushing past them. When he reached the top of the stairs, he hesitated, before speaking once more. "I'm going easy on you. Tonks will chew you up and spit you out before burning whatever's left."

The group watched as he jumped down the flights and staircases, before looking at the door and walking in, Sakura walking in last, wondering what they had done.

To her, it was no more than what Naruto had deserved.

**Rage**

Silas found himself reading over the list the Dark Lord had given him, while currently ignoring the explosions coming from behind him on the muggle's farm.

When another explosion sound out on the dead muggle's farm, Silas barked at James, "God damn it James! They're fricken' chickens! No need to try and blow them up!"

"THE DAMN BIRDS WON'T STAY IN ONE PLACE!"

Silas shook his tiredly. James didn't know tact.

**Rage**

A/N: Well, After this, there might be one or two more chapters. Don't really know. But, don't expect the sequel out right away. I wanna finish another fic before I launch it.


	13. Snowy Acquaintances

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Naruto.

Well, no Bleach, although I will be making multiple sequels to this. One for Bleach, another following the Harry Potter story line. Don't expect them out soon though. I want to finish 'The Entity' first.

Man, the 'no' option won by a landslide…

**Sorrow**

Tonks looked up as several people walked into Naruto's office. It was just barely big enough for all of them, including the giant dog.

Her eyes flickered from face to face, some she recognized from Naruto's stories, and she instantly glared. "What do YOU people want…if you even deserve to be called that…" Tonks snapped, holding Naruto to her.

Ino and Sakura, along with several others, instantly saw how protective she was of him.

"Why are you holding him like that? He's not worth liking." Sakura stated, scowling at the sleeping boy.

"I learned that first hand." Hinata said, coldly looking at the metamorphagus.

"All he is, is a demon. He was born that way, and shall forever remain so."

"You guys simply don't get it do you?" Tonks said, gently placing Naruto's head on a pillow of the bed. "What makes you think he's a demon?"

"You were holding him like that and you don't know? He-"

"Has the Kyuubi sealed in his navel, bound by your strongest Hokage. He's had it since he was born, or rather, several minutes AFTER he was born. The Kyuubi was still raging when your Yondaime took Naruto out to the battlefield. He was probably still wrapped in a blanket." Tonks looked softly at Naruto sleeping face. "He's human. A human with a terrible misfortune placed on his shoulders. When he dies, he'll drag Kyuubi along with him…"

"That is because he is the Kyuubi." Kakshi answered in a monotone.

"THAT IS IT!" Tonks shouted, reaching for her wand. "I've had enough of your biased views! You can't even see the real him! _Ma-"_

"Nymphadora…" come a tired voice as a hand held her wrist in a firm hold. "Let them be." Naruto, sighing as he sat up.

"So the demon finally graces us with his waking." Neji also said in a monotone.

"Neji, everyone. I can't say that it is good to see you. I thought Sasuke would have told you to keep out."

"Don't talk about him like you're equal! He's a far better man than you'll ever be!" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura, please be quiet. Now, what do you want. You all wouldn't have come to see me unless you needed help that only I could give."

"We are…curious, as to what we did to you." Kakashi stated. "To my knowledge, we have done nothing."

Naruto, despite his best efforts, broke out into harsh laughing. "Nothing, nothing?! Nothing at all?"

"None."

"Excuse me, but Sasuke-san said to ask you if we could see your back the next time we see you. Would that be acceptable?" Shino said quietly, pushing up his glasses.

Blinking, Naruto hid a smirk before turning around and lifting up the back of his shirt. "I keep a genjutsu on it at all times. That way, it looks the same as three years ago. Dispel it, if you would."

Sakura muttered 'kai' after focusing her chakra.

And was shocked by what she saw.

Scars decorated his back, some in the shapes of claws, impalements, torture, you name it. These were products of…

"67 total. I've been on 54 risk-of-death missions that I accepted on my own will. 38 of those were taken in six months of after I told you about Kyuubi. Tonks, I'll be leaving now, but I'll be back in time for the tournament. I REALLY don't wanna stay here with them. Give Tsunade my regards."

Tonks held the kunai he had let her have in her pocket tightly.

**Sorrow**

The news that Naruto had left the castle late last night had spread like wildfire.

After all, in Hogwarts, some things that you think are secrets are of course, known by the entire school.

The night of the third task arrived, and Dumbledore found himself smiling at the blonde that had left the castle and gone into the forbidden forest. "Ah, Naruto, how good to see you again. How have you been?"

"Anxious, really. Just want to get this done." Naruto answered, leaning back into his chair.

Dumbledore let a frown etch his face. "What is the matter, Naruto?"

Sighing, Naruto said, "I don't really want to talk about it."

Silence over came the two before Dumbledore pursed his lip and said, "Very well. It is almost time for the first task. Although, I must ask, what have you been doing?"

"Sleeping." Naruto stated bluntly, getting up.

"Ah, completely understandable."

The two walked down to the field in silence.

**Sorrow**

Naruto could hear the deafening roar of the crowd as he and Dumbledore walked closer to the transformed and enlarged Quidditch field. Two large oak doors became bigger and bigger as Naruto walked down the champion's hallway, Dumbledore taking a different route.

Naruto thought over his former comrades appearances, in the short amount of time that he had before the task, and decided he was a little to cruel to them in his office. Or, in the most likely case, the cruelty was something that had been wanting out for a long time.

But, he knew how the war with Orochimaru's forces were going. They could use him, be they were too stubborn to ask.

He'd let them see how strong he was.

THEN he'd show them cruel.

Naruto steeled himself, and placed his hands on the two oak doors and pushed them open, the roar of the crowd, growing quieter now that the oldest champion had finally made his appearance.

They watched him through quiet eyes, as he walked over to Harry and the other champions, who had turned their heads towards the professor. "Professor!" Harry said happily.

"Hello Mr. Potter. Ms. Delacour, Mr. Krum, Mr. Diggory." He shook each of their hands, but stopped when he came to Cedric and Harry. "Cedric, I wish you the best." Naruto shook his hands, but looked long and hard at Harry, before holding out his hand. "Harry. May the best man win." Naruto said, a gleam in his eye.

Naruto walked away, hiding his smirk as he scanned the crowd for Tonks, Sasuke, and Jiraiya.

He found them on the other side of the stands glaring holes at the Konoha group.

Jumping up to where they were, and startling quite a few people, Naruto said to their 'what-do-you-want?' expressions, "Not even going to wish me luck?"

He was tackled by Tonks, who enveloped him in a hug. "Don't you even dare THINK of doing that to me again Naruto Uzumaki! You scared me half out of my skin! At least tell me where you're going!"

"Yes," Sasuke agreed, hiding his mirth, "we wouldn't want your little girlfriend panicing on us, now would we?"

Tonks immediately let go and her hair began turning various shades of red, the other two men laughing their asses off as Naruto glared. "Yes, I'm glad you two are having fun. So, I guess I'll see you after the task?"

Jiraiya clapped him on the back. "You bet gaki! Now get down there, they're about to start."

As Naruto was about to jump back down to the field, two arms encircled his waist. "Be safe, Naruto." Tonks whispered as she let go, him shooting a soft smile at her before jumping down to the field.

Jiraiya smiled softly as he saw the longing in the woman's eyes.

**Sorrow**

"Alright," Dumbledore said, as he gathered the champions around. "inside this maze, you won't find dragons or creatures of the deep. No…inside you'll find things much darker or sinister. Enchantments, creatures, almost anything and everything. I wish you all good luck. Now, Professor, when the cannon fires-"

Dumbledore was cut off by a loud bang, and he turned to Filch who was just shrugging, and then sighed, before gesturing to the maze, which Naruto then entered.

When all the champions had entered, he turned to the giant cube he had made, which showed Naruto running through the maze amazingly fast, Harry looking down a fork, Fleur charging straight ahead, Krum standing a four-way intersection, and Cedric using the 'point me' spell. He then took a look at how close they were to the cup, and found that our blonde hero was the closest.

But had to go through the worst things in that entire maze.

**Sorrow**

Naruto blinked as he looked at the crouching animal that was snarling at him. Oh, he knew what it was. It was a nundu.

A hungry one by the look of it.

He blinked again, and slowly reached for his wand, but the nundu didn't give him a chance. It leapt at him, forcing him to have to jump out of the way or be clawed to death. Quickly forming multiple hand seals, he called out, _"Katon: Karyuu Endan no jutsu!_** (Fire Style: Fire Dragon Blast)"**

A roaring dragon made of fire came zooming out of Naruto's mouth impacting the thing head on, making the nundu cry out in pain as it was burned alive, Naruto walking past without even sparing a glance.

In the crowd, Sasuke smirked as he watched the flabbergasted expressions of the non-shinobi. Oh, how fun it was to watch them be amazed…Turning his attention back to the cube, he asked Tonks, who was looking at how close each champion was to the cup, "What the HELL are those?"

Looking away from the map side she only gaped as she stuttered out, "T-those are Yeti! Abominable Snowmen!"

Naruto was surrounded by three of the blue eyed, white furred magical creatures.

Looking from one beast to the next, Naruto inched his hand towards his wand. These things were BIG…like Hulk-sized big. And by that, muscular.

Really…really muscular.

And he could only see that because of their white fur. This maze was too damn dark…

He barely had time to duck when launched a haymaker to his head.

**Sorrow**

The Konoha group watched as Naruto weaved in and out of the three Yeti's blows, barely escaping some. Lee spoke up. "Naruto-san's taijutsu has most defiantly improved. I must fight him after this!"

"Yes, well have fun…" Shikamaru yawned as he placed his head on his hands. "All I bet he knows are shinobi arts, none of this stuff they call techniques. Wake me up if something interesting happens…"

"Something interesting just happened."

"Damn it Ino, you just can't let me get any…sleep…the hell?!" Shikamaru shouted, sitting up right and staring at the screen showing Naruto, wand out, and the three Yeti's kneeling to him.

**Sorrow**

Harry was currently on his backside, trying to get away from Krum, who for some reason was shooting spells at him.

Talk about competitiveness.

His wand had been blown away a couple of minutes ago, and Krum's eyes were locked on him. He had nowhere to run away to…

And then, a bone chilling roar breached the quietness that had enveloped the two champions, and two huge bulks of white fur began charging from around a corner, and tackled Krum, another walking around after them, Naruto sitting on its shoulder, grinning. "Harry! Having a bit of trouble?"

Harry only nodded dumbly.

"Well, it's a good thing that I decided to show up when I did. Now…what to do with him…" Naruto said, one of the Yetis holding up Krum by his collar, before getting a wicked idea.

Whispering into the Yeti he was on's ear, it translated it into Yeti and the one holding Krum instantly kicked…well, more like punted, Krum over several hedges, back towards the stands.

The other Yeti put his arms up like a football goal when the punter looked at him.

"Now then, Harry." Naruto said, nodding to him, before he and the Yetis charged around another corner.

Harry blinked as he ran what happened through his head, before sighing and getting to work finding his wand.

**Sorrow**

Naruto walked around another hedge, he had left the Yetis several turns ago, and cursed as he came to another dead end. He was THIS close to just seeing if he could pull a couple Katon: Karyuu Endan and burn through the damn place!

Then, he noticed a seal that he had placed on his arm burning, a sign that Harry's location had changed, and wasn't nearby.

That was…bad. Very bad.

Focusing some of his chakra to his fingertips, Naruto pressed them against the seal, and murmured, kai.

And then felt himself being pulled a long distance, before being dropped off and landing on something hard. "Ow…"

"Professor!" a voice shouted, two people running over to his side.

"Cedric? Harry? What are you doing here? You should get back to the school. I'll escort you back." Naruto said, standing up, but noticed a small person come out from around a corner, before hearing a raspy voice say, "Kill the spares!"

The small man sent two Killing curses flying at Naruto and Cedric, the former pushing Harry and the seventh year Hufflepuff out of the way, before ducking to avoid the one sent for him.

Rushing to his feet, Naruto heard the raspy voice cursing the small man, who had a frightened look on his features, and began shouting out curses of all kinds at the rushing blonde, but couldn't get him to slow, only dodge and avoid them.

But Naruto didn't notice the binding curse that hit Cedric and the bouncing hex that knocked Harry into a Angel of Death's arms until it was too late, himself being hit by a binding curse as well.

'_Well…fuck.'_

_Got that right._

_**Yep.**_

**Sorrow**

A/N: Well, there's the latest chapter of STMB. Hope you guys liked it.

Yes, it was purposely that short.


End file.
